High School Musical: Final Farewell
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Well, this is it. Can you hear it? Can you see it? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping in your veins? Can you hear the crowd ‘breaking free’ and singing along? Can you hear that famous chorus telling us “We’re All in Together"? **ON HIATUS**
1. As Always

*******AS NORMAL I PUT ONE OF THESE THINGS BEFORE EACH NEW STORY CHAPTER*********

**FULL NAMES (what they go by in Hollywood in parentheses):**

Zachary David Alexander Efron (Zac Efron)

Vanessa Anne Hudgens (sometimes is Vanessa Anne Hudgens or just Vanessa Hudgens)

Ashley Michelle Tisdale (Ashley Tisdale)

Lucas Stephen Grabeel (Lucas Grabeel)

Corbin Bleu Reivers (Corbin Bleu)

Adrienne Monique Coleman (Monique Coleman)

* * *

**Zac's nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Vanessa…**Zaccy, handsome, my man, babe, his full name when she's mad or scolding him

**Ashley**…Hollywood, little brother, Vanessa's man

**Lucas**….Z

**Corbin**…Zefron

**Monique**…ZDAE

**Vanessa's Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac….**babe, Nessa Anne, Baby V, V **(he and Ashley share it) **

**Ashley…**little sis, superstar, Zac's women, Nesquick, V

**Lucas….**Van-Van

**Corbin…**Mrs. Efron, Van Anne

**Monique…**Van

**Ashley's Nicknames from people….**

**From….**

**Zac**….Ashley T

**Vanessa**….Tizzy, A

**Lucas**….sis

**Corbin**…. A-Tizz

**Monique**….Ashy

**Lucas's Nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Zac….**Luke

**Vanessa**….LuLu

**Ashley**…bro, L-Step

**Corbin**…LG

**Monique**…Lukes

**Corbin's Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac**….Bleu-man

**Vanessa**….Corbs, big brother,

**Ashley**….Corb

**Lucas**….CB

**Monique**…Cor-Cor

**Monique's Nicknames from people…..**

**From….**

**Zac**…big sister, Drien

**Vanessa**…MoMo

**Ashley**….Mo

**Lucas**….Mon

**Corbin**…Star **(because she's a StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children's Foundation)**

**

* * *

****Couples:**

Zanessa** (seriously if you don't know who makes up this couple's nickname get the hell out of here. Your a ****disgrace ****for Zanessa fans, HSM fans, Zac Efron fans and Vanessa Hudgens fans and to the actors themselves. Because their ****PERFECT ****for each other. ****SOUL MATES FOR LIFE!**** OTHERS WHO THINK DIFFERENT FUCK OFF!)**

****SORRY DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A BITCH…BUT SOMETIMES I GET FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE ASKING ME THAT…I CAN UNDERSTAND HOW SOMETIMES YOU NEED TO ASK THAT BUT NOT EVERYDAY AND EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME*******

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY OTHER COUPLES AS OF THIS POINT…SORRY!

* * *

**Other Notes:**

Everything about the clothes, hairstyles, jewelry, hotel rooms, hotel stuff, cars, etc. **ARE REAL unless I say otherwise**

**

* * *

**Well, thanks and enjoy my story. "HSM: Final Farewell"

Much love Xoxo.

Toodles,

Jessica

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It ...**

**But I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	2. Prologue

_**Title-- **_HSM: Final Farwell

_**Author-- **_bangelluvforever (aka: Jessica Louise Ayers)

_**Feedback-- **_very much appreciated

_**Rating-- **_T…with some M, I'll let you know when at the beginning of each chap, if there is some.

_**Disclaimer-- **_**SO DON'T OWN THE SIX MAIN STARS OF HSM OR MILEY CYRUS OR THE JOBROS OR KENNY OR BONNEY OR CHUCKIE OR THE PARENTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!**

_**Claimer-- **_I ONLY own the plot, the bad spelling, the bad ideas, the characters you don't recognize, and whatever else, but remember to ask me or better yet I'll tell you.

_**Pairings-- **_The normal for me: ZANESSA *billions of hearts and smiles*, and…I don't know about any others on the way.

_**Characters-- **_Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Monique, and Corbin (with added here and there characters) the parents, siblings, Kenny, Bonnie, Chuckie, and any others.

_**Full Summary-- **_It's a year after HSM3 has been released and it was said that there would be no more HSM movies and in answer to this fans from ALL over the world have been writing to Walt Disney World and demanding and or begging for a High School Musical Final Farewell Concert. Everyone agrees, even Zac. What will happen along the way, you ask…well, your just going to have wait and find out in… "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL: FINAL FAREWELL".

_**Author's Note: **_Alright so, I originally had this on the original chapter one, which is now chapter two, because I wanted to try a different approach to this story, which you'll find out as you read. I hope it works, it came to me when I was laying in bed last night…sick, and couldn't sleep. I love you all! XOXO

Toodles.

**

* * *

**

**=High School Musical: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 1: Prologue -**

The young and beautiful journalist smiled at the cover story that graced a world renown magazine, as pride swelled up inside of her as she read the magazine article that she wrote…one that people around the world would read and hopefully like or love it, especially if you were a "wildcat":

**THE FINAL WILDCAT CALL!**

_**Well, this is it. Can you hear it? Can you see it? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping in your veins? Can you hear the crowd 'breaking free' and singing along? Can you hear those famous lines? Can you hear that famous chorus telling us "We're All in This Together"? Can you remember the dance moves? Can you remember the lyrics? Can you hear and see those six stars standing center stage…at the final curtain call for anything having to do or relating to **_**High School Musical**_**? **_

_**Well, I can and so will you once you know, if you already don't ;), that -- thanks to the many right in and protesting from the HSM fans around the world -- that the cast give one final performance…one that was live and in front of 50, 000 people.**_

_**And so, starting in September of 2009, all ****SIX**__** wildcats -- Ashley Tisdale (who played Sharpay Evans, the Drama Queen), Lucas Grabeel (who played Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan), Monique Coleman (who played the brainiac Taylor McKessie), Corbin Bleu (who played the man with the fro, had the shirts with the funny sayings, and, most of all, the bad timing), Vanessa Hudgens (who played the brainiac-beauty who broke free from the status quo), and (to much surprise and excitement around the world) Zac Efron (who played that down to Earth, hottie basketball jock with jersey number 14, Troy Bolton)-- will take center stage on a year long worldwide tour. Yep, you read it correctly a WORLDWIDE tour, the six stars will visit EACH state in the United States (except for Hawaii and Alaska) for five months before they fly to Canada for two weeks followed by them flying again to Latin America and spending four weeks there before they fly to the other side of the globe where they'll spend another two weeks in the UK before spending four months in Europe, and then finally another two weeks in Australia before finally closing up there tour at Orlando, Florida in front of the Cinderella Castle at Walt Disney World Park.**_

_**So, if you're a major fan of Ashley... or Corbin... or Lucas... or Monique... or Vanessa... or Zac... or Zanessa.. or most importantly, a major fan of **_**High School Musical**_** then you'll want to end up at one of the concerts because Disney has decided, after much consideration, that this tour will be the last thing related or having do with **_**High School Musica****l **_**so, they have cancelled all plans for a **_**HSM4**_** after realizing it'll just be a waste of money because most likely no one would watch it unless the original cast was in it which wouldn't be possible because they graduated. **_

_**So, this I'll be your last chance to see these six stars work together for anything to do with HSM, and I say for anything HSM because you never know you might see them all work together again in the near future *wink wink hint hint*, so gather up your friends and or family and pick a date of a concert closest to you and go out, sing, dance, get autographs, and thank them for changing your lives because they have surly changed mine…so, if any of you six are reading: Thank you for changing my life…and for the better. All my love and the best of luck in the future to you all.**_

_**So, this brings a close to yet another article of mine…but wait you don't know the tour dates or where to get tickets well, then just go to their websites…you don't know their websites? Hm, well, just see the next page, page fifteen and sixteen, for tour dates and more information.**_

_**All my love and hope to see you there**_

_**---J.L.A :D **_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you liked it and I know I know, you defiantly and most likely won't find an article in a magazine or newspaper out there, but hey I wanted to try something NEW (I've never done something like this or had my hand at writing something like this for a magazine/newspaper...I mean sure I've read them, but I'm not as good as the pros, so yeah)! Well, um, I'm hoping you **_**guys **_**will**__**like this story…and um…I hoping this doesn't get deleted or what not and that the next chapter will be out shortly because I think I'm almost done. I love you all. If I don't get the other chapter out, have a safe and fun Labor Day Weekend! I love you all and I'll update The Start of Something New soon. XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. And again sorry for the REALLY BAD grammar mistakes, but I'm hoping that adcgordan can help me with that. I love ya Anna-banana! BTW, you all got to read her stories, they're simply two words: breathtakingly ah-mazing!**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It ...**

**But I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	3. California

_**Chapter started: **_August 25, 2009.

_**Chapter finished: **_Sept. 4, 2009.

_**Disclaimer: **_**SO DON'T OWN THE SIX MAIN STARS OF HSM OR MILEY CYRUS OR THE JOBROS OR KENNY OR BONNIE OR CHUCKY OR THE PARENTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!**

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! BTW, please do check out my girl, Maria's or girlpower8900's, new story called "Is a Double Life Possible?" It's a crossover of Hannah Montana and High School Musical…and here's the summary for it:

**Gabriella Montez and Miley Stewart were normal girls. Gabriella moved around a lot and Miley had only moved twice in her life. They weren't the same, but they each had a secret. They were the famous pop stars Michelle and Hannah Montana. When both of them move to Albuquerque, New Mexico, they are both enrolled at East High. There, they encounter adventures that make their secrets harder to hide. Will they keep the secrets from their circles of friends? Or will the world find out about Hannah and Michelle's regular lives? Main Couples: Troyella, Jiley Other Couples: Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Martha, Lily/Oliver**

* * *

**=High School Musical: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 2: California-**

**(August 2009.)**

_California or Cally is the most populous stat in the United States, and the third largest by area. Cally is the second most populous sub-national entity in the Americas behind only Sao Paulo, Brazil. It became the 31st__ state admitted to the union on September 9, 1850. Key developments in the early 20__th__ century included the emergence of Los Angels as the center of the American entertainment industry, and the growth of a large, state-wide tourism sector known as Hollywood, where stars are born. _

_Los Angeles, often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. The City of Angels is one of the world's centers of business, international trade, entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, technology, and education. _

* * *

_**//And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance?**_

_**(Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?//**_

…**and that was Zac Efron and on-screen and off-screen love, Vanessa Hudgens singing "Can I Have This Dance?" which is as you all know is from the movie "High School Musical 3: Senior Year". And speaking of HSM, as people have come to call it, don't forget about coming out tonight to Staples Center where the HSM cast will kick off their worldwide tour, singing songs from ALL three of the movies with special surprises added in. And as we all know Mr. Efron didn't turn up for the concert that the other cast members, joined by Drew Seeley, did because he was filming, but this time Zac Efron IS going to do the concert!!!! That's right, it's a true fact!!!!! And so with this, I leave you with another song from "HSM3: Senior Year" called **_**Walk Away **_**sung by the lovely and beautiful, Vanessa Hudgens. And remember if you're a HSM fan, you'll want to stay on this channel where its HSM 24/7 this summer. Peace…**

_**//I guess I should've known better**_

_**To believe I'm a lucky chain, oh**_

_**I lent my heart out forever**_

_**And finally learned each other's names//**_

"God, I love your voice," Twenty-one year old Zachary David Alexander Efron, told his beautiful twenty-year old Filipina girlfriend of four years, Vanessa Anne Hudgens; as a red HUMMER stretch limo took them to Staples Center where they would be performing tonight.

"Aw, thanks Zaccy," the girl with goddess like dark chocolate wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, thanked her brilliant and loving electric blue eyed boyfriend, placing a kiss on his tanned jaw.

"Mm, your welcome," the tanned and toned, 5'10'' young man replied as he placed his angelic lips on the top of girl's head, placing a kiss there before leaning his head on hers as they listened to Vanessa's HSM character, Gabriella Montez, finishing singing "Walk Away".

"So, you made sure you had everything you needed and wanted pack, right?" Vanessa asked him.

"Mmhm, the X-box 260 and Wii is all packed and ready to be taken out and played," Zac told her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's obsession for video games that matched or could challenge the other two main men in HSM, Corbin Bleu Reivers' and Lucas Grabeel's, obsession for video games also. "You and your video games. Sometimes I think I come in second place to them."

"You do," Zac joked as the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them.

Vanessa pulled away from him and looked at him with a shocked expression and switching it to a glare as she slid out of the limo with Zac following her.

"Nessa, now come on, you know I was joking," Zac told her as he followed closely behind her as the body guards made a circle so none of the paparazzi could get to them.

"Mmhm," Vanessa told him, in a joking non-believing reply.

"Nessa…" Zac whined as they entered the building.

"Zaccy…" Vanessa shot back with a whine of his nickname that she and only she alone was aloud using.

"What'd you do now, Hollywood?" Came a voice they knew well that belonged the to girl with goddess like blonde wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on her face, and hands on her hips.

"TIZZY!" Vanessa squealed, seeing her bestie standing there.

"NESQUICK!" Ashley Michelle Tisdale, replied with a squeal of her own as they hugged each other tightly.

"Hey, Van Anne, do I get a hug too?" Came a voice Vanessa knew well.

"CORBS!" Vanessa squealed as she got out of the 5'3'' blonde's arms and launched herself into the arms of the African American with the rocking Afro, even though it was smaller than the one he rocked in the first HSM.

"Hey Van Anne! I missed you," Corbin told her between his chuckles as he caught her after she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso; and began to twirl her around.

"I missed you too, Corbs! How've you been?" Vanessa replied after she was placed back on her feet.

"Good…and um, I think you might want to save your man from getting a scolding from A-Tizz," Corbin told her, motioning to the blonde female who was directing a glare and a angry tone towards the shaggy chestnut haired male.

"I mean it, _Efron_, what'd you do know to my bestie," Ashley told the young man, that she thought of as her little brother.

"Nothing, I promise, Ashley," Zac replied, holding up his hands.

"Mmhm," Ashley said in a non-believing tone.

"Nothing, you didn't do nothing to me? What about saying that I came second to video games?" Vanessa asked as she came to stand by Ashley, putting her hands on her hips and directing a glare at him also.

"Nessa, now you know…" Zac started.

"You should've learned better by now, Z," Came Lucas' voice as he walked over to them.

Zac just glared at him and then mumbled under his breath, arms crossed over his chest as Ashley and Vanessa forgot all about his torture and pounced on Lucas, "Oh, look it's the knight coming to save the damsels, but not his friend."

Corbin hearing him as did the others, asked, "Yeah, dude what about bros before hoes?"

Ashley and Vanessa turned their eyes towards Corbin with shocked expressions and then smiled as the last, but certainly not least HSM main cast member came up and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Corbin said as he turned around to find the "momma" of them, Adrienne Monique Coleman, glaring at him. "Um…hi."

The other four laughed a little bit, and then Lucas laughed harder as the two girls went back to "scolding" Zac for what he said about Vanessa coming in second to video games.

"Ashley, Vanessa, you both know I was joking," he whined towards them, like a kid being caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar when he was told not too.

"Mmhm," the girls told him.

"Ashley….Vanessa…" Zac whined again.

Ashley and Vanessa looked at each other before saying, "Gotch'a ya! We knew you didn't mean it all along."

"Nice to see some things never change," Came a voice all six of them knew well.

"KENNY!" The three girls squealed before launching themselves on the director and choreographer of all three _High School Musicals_ and _Dirty Dancing_, Kenny Ortega.

"Umpf," Kenny said as the girls latched onto him before saying, "Hiya girls! I missed you!"

"Oh, Kenny! We missed you too!" The girls replied as they hugged him tighter.

The three boys seeing the distress signal coming from Kenny, went and pried each girl off of him before they each gave him a manly hug.

"Thanks," Kenny told the guys before he motioned for them to follow him and smiling he asked, "So, you all ready for tonight and for the tour?"

"Yeah!" They all replied excitingly, all wearing the brightest and biggest smiles.

"Good, great," he told them before he stopped and smiled and motioned towards the doors on both sides, "Okay, so these are your dressing rooms. Monique, Ashley, and '_Zanessa_' your dressing rooms are on the right and Corbin and Lucas your dressing rooms are on the left. Hair and makeup is down the hall and take a left so, it'll be the first door on the left side and the dressing room is across from it. So, I want you guys to go chill while I make sure everything's okay and at 2 o'clock I'm going to need you guys for sound check, okay?"

"Okay," they all replied before he left and let them do their thing.

"So, what's the basic schedule like?" Zac asked the other five who had already been on a HSM tour as they all sat around and chilled in Zac and Vanessa's dressing room.

"Well, when we went it was meet 'n' greets after the show ended at nine-thirty, then signing autographs for the fans waiting outside…" Lucas started.

"And then its on the bus where we'll then eat and at 2:45 or earlier or later than that, in the morning we arrive at the hotel in the next location," Corbin added on.

"And then will we're all sleeping at seven the venue is set up, by ten we have interviews, and at one we arrive at the venue by shuttle buses," Ashley added on also.

"And then it's the sound check and run through with promos following," Monique added.

"Then at five we hangout backstage and while the doors open at six we'll be getting our hair and make up along with wardrobe done. And at seven, if we had an opening act, they would open the concert, before the fifteen minute intermission and then we go on and do the whole thing over again," Vanessa finished.

"Wait, so we don't have an opening act this time?" Corbin asked.

"No,_ tonight_ we will because it's the concert to kick off the worldwide tour, but the rest of the tour we won't," Monique told him.

"Oh, who's opening it tonight then?" Corbin asked.

"I am," Came a voice they all knew well.

"MILEY!" Ashley and Vanessa squealed as they got up and launched themselves into the arms of the brunette beauty named Miley Cyrus who, played Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel show, _Hannah Montana_.

"Hiya, girlies! I missed you guys," Miley told them as she hugged them back before she hugged the rest of the HSM cast.

"So, your our opening act tonight?" Corbin asked once they all got settled again.

"Yepperz," Miley replied with a bright smile.

"Awesome. So, how's life been?" Corbin asked her.

"Life's been…life," Miley said causing them all to laugh.

"So, when'd you get here, M&M?" Vanessa asked another one of her best friends.

"I've been here for a good hour, I just got done with my sound check when Kenny told me you guys were here so, I thought I stop by and say hi," Miley replied.

"Cool, so how are things with Nick?" Ashley asked and smiled at the blush on Miley's face at the mention of her boyfriend, Nick Jonas, who belonged to the band called the Jonas Brothers.

"He's good, he'll be here tonight as will Joe and Kevin…and his parents and little brother," Miley replied before asking, quickly changing the subject, "So, where do you guys go from here?"

"As in state or city?" Zac asked.

"Both," Miley replied.

"We're stopping to do a concert at Sacramento on the way to Portland and Salem in Oregon," Zac told her.

"Cool, I open up my 2009/10 tour in Portland. So, are you guys doing the capitals or what?" Miley asked.

"We're doing the largest city and the capital in the forty eight states and then in Alaska and Hawaii, Disney's holding a contest," Zac told her.

"What kind of contest?" Miley asked as did Corbin.

"Dude, did you even pay attention in the meeting or the three month rehearsals?" Zac asked him.

"Um…maybe," Corbin replied as they all rolled their eyes.

"The contest is a writing one where fans where they write in and tells us how High School Musical or one or all of us six, inspired them and or changed their lives in a hundred and forty words or less; and we'll as in us six, will pick fourteen winners and they'll get an all paid for vacation to the last concert will do on the tour which will be at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida in front of the Cinderelle Castle; and along with that they'll have pizza party with all of us in the afternoon before the show and they'll also get VIP seating," Monique told Miley.

"Oh, that's sounds really cool. So, have you got any or picked any winners yet?" Miley asked as she followed them to where the stage area was so, they could do their soundcheck and run through.

"We're not sure," Lucas told her.

"Oh," Miley replied.

------

"So, what songs are you singing, Miles?" Ashley asked her after the HSM crew came back, twenty minutes later, from their sound check and run through.

"I'm opening with _Party in the U.S.A._, then I'll go into _7 Things _followed by _The Climb _and then I'll finish with _Before the Storm_," Miley told them.

"So, that's why Nick and them are coming isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, and because they want to watch the concert with me," Miley replied with a smile.

"Aw," Monique, Ashley, and Vanessa cooed.

"Is Daddy Billy coming tonight…and Momma Tish and the rest of the family coming?" Vanessa asked using her nicknames for Miley's parents, Billy Ray Cyrus and Leticia "Tish" Finley.

"Mmhm, all of them and my siblings, when I left them back at the hotel, they were all decked out in HSM stuff," Miley told them all with a smile.

"Aw," the girls cooed again.

"Knock…knock," the costume designer lady for the concert, Jessica Ayers, said as she opened the door.

"Hey Jess!" Vanessa greeted.

"Hola, VH," Jessica greeted back with a smile before she told them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss. Cyrus your needed for wardrobe."

"Alrighty, then I guess I'll see you guys later," Miley told them as she got up and hugged each of them before she left with Jessica who closed the door behind her.

"I can't wait to see what our wardrobe is going to consist of, but I have no fear that they will be fierce because Jessica is pretty amazing in making amazing cloths and making me look flawless in them," Vanessa told Ashley and Monique who agreed.

"Baby, you don't need to be flawless because people with flaws are the most beautiful people in the world and so, I know you're the most beautiful person in the world, I know you have flaws, but I love you flaws and all," Zac told her before he gently kissed her lips.

"Aw," Monique, Ashley, and the other females in the room cooed while the guys just pretended to gag.

"Knock…knock, I'm back," Miley sang as she returned to finish getting her hair done after getting changed.

"Miles, you look so cute!" Ashley told Miley as the other girls agreed.

Miley smiled a smile to thank them and to tell them she loved the outfit too. Her outfit consisted of black metallic colored trendy leggings with a tattoo design and an elastic waist band, black faux leather crinkle patent round toe high heels that had a four inch heel to them, a gold wide neck short sleeved sequin tunic top, and sitting on her hips (and on the tunic) was a black patent peace sign buckle fashion belt; and it all went perfectly with her hair that was down in her natural brunette waves. "Thanks and Corbin your needed now."

"Okay," Corbin said as he got up and then flashed them the peace sign before walking out the door, closing it behind him before quickly pooking his head back in and asking, "Um...where am I needed exactly."

"For wardrobe," Miley told him as she giggled at him.

"Why do we put up with him?" Lucas asked as the door closed behind Corbin after popping his head back out of the room.

"We have no clue," was chorused around the room causing everyone in the room to laugh.

-------

**(6:30PM)**

After getting changed into his first costume, Corbin returned and told them, "You guys should hear it out there… I mean you can hear the fans excitement from where the stage is."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Monique told him.

"Well, since I have to send you over to Jessica to get your costume on, you can hear for yourself," Corbin told her.

"Okay, and by the way nice outfit," Monique told him before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's right, nice outfit," Miley told Corbin who was dressed in a pair of black pants that had two thin white strips down the side of each pant leg, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket that was black and white with black VANS; and it reminded them all (except Zac) of the one he wore fore the HSM: The Concert tour when they sang the song "The Start of Something New" .

"Thanks," Corbin told her with a smile.

"Well, I'm outta here. I've got to report to backstage," Miley told them as she hugged them all before she left the room with choruses of 'break-a-leg' as she left the door opened, seeing as Monique was returning to the room just then.

"Break a leg," Monique told Miley as she hugged her.

"Thanks," Miley replied before she walked off.

Smiling Monique dressed in a white cami with a red sequined short fashion vest over it, a black and white plaid skirt, a pair of black faux leather stud buckle round toed wedges that had a three inch wedge to them, and to top off her outfit she had on matching gold jewelry set with diamonds in each piece; entered the room Miley just left.

"So, was I right?" Corbin asked her as she entered the lounge, where everyone had moved after getting their hair and make up done at six o'clock.

"Mmhm, you were right…." Monique started.

"See, I was right! I was right!" Corbin said as he got up and danced around.

"I think she was adding a but there, dude," Lucas told him with a smirk.

"No she wasn't," Corbin told him.

"Um, yes I was. I was gonna say that: you were right, but I think that's because they announced the Miley's getting ready to perform," Monique told him.

"Nu-uh," Corbin told her.

"Ah-uh," Monique told him and other four just laughed as they started going back and forth with those words until it was each of their turns to go get dressed.

After Lucas returned five minutes after the word fight began, he asked, "They're still going at it?"

"Yep," Zac told him, shaking his head.

"And I thought Ashley and you were bad," Lucas told him as Vanessa burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" They both objected together before they both pouted.

"Aw, poor Ashley," Lucas said with a smirk before he said, "By the way, you have to go get changed."

"Mkay, see you all in a few," Ashley told them before she walked out, but not before whacking Lucas on the back of his head for his comment, making his red sequined hat fall off his head. And before walking out the door, Ashley told him, "By the way, Lucas, nice outfit 'brother'".

Lucas just smiled and put the red hat back on his head so that the look still looked completed. His look was blue jeans, a white shirt with a black blazer over it, white VANS, and his hat which was the Ryan trademark.

"So, did you hear what song M&M was on?" Vanessa asked him from her spot where she was cuddled into Zac's side.

"Yeah, she was on, 7 Things," Lucas replied as he grabbed a Ritz cracker, put a slice of yellow and white cheese on it, followed by a piece of pepperoni before popping it into his mouth.

"Okay, thanks," Vanessa told him before the door opened and Ashley appeared again looking cute dressed in a pair of white colored denim straight skinning jeans, a white cami with a gold sequined short fashion vest, and a pair of gold heels that had decorative straps with glitter and a 4 2/4 inch heel to them, and the gold jewelry that had the letter 'SE' in diamonds, just topped it off. "Oh, Tizzy, you look _so_ cute!"

"Aw, thanks Nesquick," Ashley replied to Vanessa with a smile before she turned to Zac and said with a smile, "Your up, little brother."

"Alright, thanks Ashley-T," Zac told Ashley giving her a smile before he pressed a soft kiss on Vanessa's forehead and said, "I'll be back in a few. I love you."

"I love you too," Vanessa replied before placing her lips on his for a soft kiss.

"You guys are so cute," Ashley cooed Vanessa as she sat down and cuddled up to her bestie.

"I know, Tizzy, you tell us this _all_ the time," Vanessa told her with a smile as she cuddled into Ashley, too.

"Knock…knock…" Kenny said before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Kenny," the five chorused around the room.

"Hi, guys. I'm surprised your not watching Miley's performance," Kenny told them with a smile.

"How are we suppose too?" Corbin asked.

"You see that TV over there?" Kenny asked him, pointing to the TV in front of all them before continuing, "That's got a live feed directly hooked up to it so you all can watch the whole show….didn't I tell you guys that?"

"Nah, you didn't, but it's cool," Corbin told him as Lucas went to turn on the TV and sure enough Miley was talking to the audience about the surprise guests she had to join her onstage for the last song which was "Before the Storm".

"Ness--," Zac started to say as he entered the room dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black converses, a red t-shirt with the Wildcat (head) logo in white on it, and a black blazer over it; but stopped and smiled at Kenny and said, "Hi, Kenny."

"Hi, Efron. How's it going? Enjoying yourself so far?" Kenny asked him as he leaned against a table with his arms crossed white the girls were sitting together and rocking back in forth with their eyes closed as Miley and Nick, joined by his brothers, sung "Before the Storm".

"Yeah, I've just got the butterflies…you know because it's my first ever performance in front of a live audience," Zac replied.

"Well, these guys had 'em too, but you get rid of them when we're warming up in our circle, so don't worry. Okay?" Kenny told him with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, thanks Kenny," Zac told him.

"No problem," Kenny replied.

"Nessa, your needed for wardrobe now," Zac told his girlfriend as he directed is attention to her for a brief moment.

"Okay, thanks babe. I love you," Vanessa said as she got up and before walking out the door she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Zac replied right before the door closed.

"You guys are _so_ cute," Ashley cooed at him.

"I know, Ashley you tell us this _all_ the time," Zac told her with a smile and a roll of his eyes, but he did agree with her as did the many Zanessa followers would too, but adding other words like: sexiest couple, hottest couple, destined couple, etc.

"Jeepers, it's like you two read each other's mind because she replied the same way when I said that after you left," Ashley told him causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, what'd I miss?" Vanessa asked as she returned five minutes later.

"Whoa," was the only thing uttered out of Zac's mouth once he stopped laughing and caught sight of his girlfriend.

"Zaccy, you okay?" Vanessa asked him, confused as why he was just starring at her.

But Zac didn't reply because he was lost in roaming his eyes over her goddess like body. The black and white short bubble dress, he knew would be a sure crowd stopper, especially for the male population. For the dress had an empire bust line that was made out of bright red satin fabric and had a sequined black motif in the center front of the bust line with a red satin strip underneath it that lead to the rest of the dress that was fully sequined with white and red sequins. The electric blue orbs then traveled down her toned and tanned legs and stopped to look at the pair of white high heels that had diamonds and a 2 ½ inch heel to them. And all of that including her down in her natural waves, smokey eye make up, red pouty lips, and gold jewelry she was simply one word, stunning. "Whoa."

Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, Monique, and Kenny all shared a look that had that knowing smirk on them and look in there eyes, and it all said exactly the same thing: Zac was lost due to staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Zaccy…Zac," Vanessa said as she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face before turning towards the door as someone knocked before a group of people walked in. "Mommy! Daddy! Mom! Daddy-D! Stella-Bella! Dyl!"

"Vanessa!" They all said back with the same excitement with added laughter.

Vanessa smiled and hugged, Zac's little brother, Dylan, before she moved to hug his dad, David, and then lastly Zac's mom, Starla. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Sweetie," Starla greeted as they embraced before she placed a kiss on Vanessa's cheek before she caught sight of her son and with a smile she asked Vanessa as they pulled back, "You stunned my son again didn't you?"

Vanessa just gave off an innocent look before shrugging her shoulders and saying before moving on to her family, "I don't know."

"Sure, you don't, Nessy," Stella told her sister as they embraced and once she caught sight of her sister's outfit she said, "I love the outfit! It's slamming!"

"Why thank you," Vanessa replied as she curtsied before she moved to hug her mom.

"Hello, Baby. Having fun?" Gina asked her daughter after placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmhm," Vanessa replied with a bright smile before she turned to her dad and let out a squeal of, "DADDY!"

"Butterfly!" Greg replied back with a bright smile and the same excitement…just not the squeal before he hugged his oldest and famous daughter, placing a kiss on her head while Vanessa placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you, Daddy," Vanessa told him with a smile as they pulled back.

"I missed you too, Butterfly," Greg replied with the same smile before he took her hand and spun her around before whistling and saying, "Don't you look stunning."

"Aw, thanks Daddy," Vanessa said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'd say she does," Zac said once his mom snapped him out of his trance.

"Zac," Greg said with a smile.

"Greg," Zac replied with a smile before the two shared handshake, which was how they always greeted each other.

"How are you?" Greg asked his oldest daughter's boyfriend.

"Okay. You?" Zac replied as he wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist and pulled her to his side, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Well, that's good to hear and I'm good, thank you," Greg replied.

"Your welcome," Zac replied.

----

After the parents visited for five minutes with them, Kenny came and knocked on the door distrupting their conversations and said, "I'm sorry to break this up, but your all needed for our pep circle as the girls have come to call it."

"I still get to pump it up, right?" Corbin asked like a little boy.

"Yes, Bleu you do," Kenny replied with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle.

"Yes," Corbin replied as he pumped his fist in the air in excitement before he got up, downed the rest of his Mountain Dew and then rushed out the door, and when sensing no one else moving he said with a clap of his hands, "LET'S GO PEOPLE! LET'S GO!"

Everyone just laughed at him and then followed him out of the room and when it was time the parents and siblings separated and went to their reserved seats that were right in front of the stage as was the other parents of the other four's seats.

-------

The Staples Center was just "jumping" with excitement as the fans held up signs, were decked out in Wildcat colors and logos, singing to the songs on their iPods while they waited and then immediately put them away and cheered with the rest of the 50,000 people, of all ages, that filled the building as a buzzer was sounded.

Onstage the LED screen, the largest in the world, had a red silk curtain backdrop with a black scoreboard and the period area read '4', the home score read '68', and the visitor score read '67', as the clock counted down from fifty-seconds. And as you looked at the scoreboard you could hear Corbin yelling, **"WHAT TEAM?!"**

And the other replying and the audience replying too, **"WILDCATS!" **

"**WHAT TEAM?!"**

"**WILDCATS!"**

"**WHAT TEAM?!"**

"**WILDCATS!" **

"**WILDCATS?!" **

"**GETCH'A HEAD IN THE GAME!" **The audience yelled with the cast who were still backstage most likely getting pumped up and then cheered louder once the cast got quiet backstage while Sharpay/Ashley's voice was echoed through the stadium, "Troy Bolton is not in my show!"

Fans screamed as they heard Troy/Zac's voice that was blended with Drew Seeley's in the movie was heard for the first verse with no sign of him before it went into the chorus of "We're All In This Together" and before the pre-recorded chants of 'Wildcats' came through the speakers as the clock counted down the last ten seconds with the fans going even more ballistic…and they screamed with more excitement as the time ran out on the scoreboard and started traveling upwards and replacing it came a giant yellow block writing it read:

**HSM:**

**THE FINAL**

**FAREWELL**

And as the last few inches of the sign reached it's destination on the screen as fans screamed when they heard Zac's voice…and this time not blended with Drew's; as Zac walked up onstage, hidden by white smoke that made the only thing possible to see was the outline of his body as he sung:

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything could happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

The Troyella/Zanessa/Vanessa/Gabriella, screamed loudly as they heard Vanessa's voice, but her not appearing on stage:

_**I never believed in **_

Onstage Zac turned around and with a smile, he looked at Vanessa as she continued to sing as she stopped walking once she reached his right side:

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart ohhh…**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

And getting ready to sing the chorus together, Zac and Vanessa locked eyes and smiled at each other as they sang:

_**I know that something has changed**_

And as they said change, fans screamed even louder as the black figures of Corbin, Monique, Lucas, and Ashley appeared, two on each side of the couple, fingers laced, as they sang:

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the**_

And together they all did their famous jump in the air as the stage lights came on, showing them, and as sparks flew from either side of the stage adding effect as they all sang together (but Zac's and Vanessa's microphone and voices louder than the others), jamming out onstage and entertaining the stadium of screaming HSM fans:

_**Start of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Smiling Zac, sung to the audience as each cast member took their place on stage while he sang and took off his blazer and throwing it off to the side, recreating that same moment (except without the microphone stand) from the first movie, when they sang "The Start of Something New":

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

And after that he joined Vanessa in singing the next line:

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

Vanessa smiled and looked at the audience as she and Zac danced together:

_**And the world looks so much brighter**_

Zac smiled and echoed 'brighter' two times before Vanessa continued:

_**With you by my side**_

Zac smiled and echoed 'by my side' once before he joined Vanessa in the chorus with the others, still in lower voices, sang the chorus:

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the **_

_**Start of something new**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Smiling, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique along with Vanessa, danced off a little bit to the side of the stage, leaving Zac in center stage as he sang his part:

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Ohhh yeah**_

Vanessa smiled and came back to join him as they danced together as they sang:

_**I didn't know it before**_

Vanessa smiled, and looked at the audience as she sang:

_**But now it's easy to**_

And together they locked eyes, as they sung and then held the high note at the end:

_**See Ohhh**_

Together, everyone went back to center stage and the boys moved back, while the girls took the front as they sang the chorus:

_**It's a start of something new**_

_**It feels so right (ohhh)**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

"Come on and sing!" Zac told the audience as the cast began moving their arm (that wasn't holding the microphone) in the air which was telling the audience who happily agreed, to clap as they all, as in all of the stadium even the workers backstage sung along:

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you (ohhh)**_

And as the cast got to the next line in the chorus, all of them together and perfectly moved over to the right side before turning in a half circle, ending towards the back and then walking up

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

And as they reached heart, they all did a fun move as they sang while sparks flew in the background to add effect as they did their fun move:

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**Start of something new**_

And as the song ended, they all bowed before Lucas yelled into the microphone while the other five greeted with 'hi everybody's , **"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IS HERE!"**

The cast then disappeared when the lights went back and the girls headed to their quick change area as did the guys head to theirs as the opening cords of "Stick to the Status Quo" came on and as the LED screen, showed parts of it from the movie.

Zeke, who was played by Chris Warren Jr's, voice from the Zeke on screen, was echoed throughout the building while Zac and Corbin played with a basketball onstage, now in different outfits, as Zeke began the song:

_**You can bet**_

_**There's nothin' but net**_

_**When I am in the zone and on a roll**_

_**But I've got a confession**_

_**My own secret obsession**_

_**And it's making me lose control**_

Zac and Corbin motioned to the other dancers who were dressed as jocks as they sang:

_**Everybody gather 'round**_

Zeke's spoken words from the film echoed through the building while it showed on the screen, "Well, if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine…I bake."

"What?" Corbin said into his headset microphone that had a flesh-colored pad on the tip; in a shocked voice, just like he did in the first HSM.

The Zeke on the screen then replied back, "I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy."

The jocks on stage then told him told him, "Not another sound."

The Zeke on screen just kept going on, "Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee."

The cast (minus Lucas and Ashley) along with the dancers who were playing jocks sang the chorus as they danced the set choreography:

_**No, no, no, nooooooooo**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**If you wanna be cool**_

_**Follow one simple rule**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no no**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

Then on screen, after Zeke disappeared, KayCee Stroh who played Martha Cox, appeared, as the same scene from the movie played out as she sang it:

_**Look at me**_

_**and what do you see**_

_**Intelligence beyond compare**_

_**But inside I am stirring**_

_**Something strange is occurring**_

_**It's a secret I need to share**_

The brainiacs on screen and on stage, gathered around the table, both around the one onstage and the one on the screen as Martha spoke, "Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!"

Then a brainiac on the screen asked, "Is that even legal?"

While the brainiacs (with Vanessa and Monique) said as they walked away from the table, "Not another peep."

Martha then began to speak again, to defend herself, "It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework."

The "brainiacs" onstage danced around the table with books while the four main cast members, stood on the table (the girls on the table top and the boys on the seats) as they sang the chorus while big 'NO's popped up on stage as they song the no's:

_**No, no, no, nooooooooo**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**If you wanna be cool**_

_**Follow one simple rule**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no no**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

The skater dudes from the first movie then popped up with their part in the movie and song from the first one and did their part in the song:

_**Listen well**_

_**I'm ready to tell**_

_**About a need that I cannot deny**_

_**Dude, there's not explanation**_

_**For this awesome sensation**_

_**But I'm ready to let it fly**_

The skater dudes and dudetts (on and off screen) told him, "Speak your mind and you'll be heard."

The skater dude, then smiled and replied, "Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer…then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!"

Dude number one on the screen told him, "Awesome!"

And dude number two, asked, "What is it?"

And as the skater who showed his secret showed them, skater dude number one said excitingly, "A saw!"

The skater dude, just looked at him before replying, "No, dude, it's like a giant violin."

The dudes and dudetts, both on and off screen, said, "Not another word."

And after they said this, skater dude number two asked, "Do you have to wear a costume?"

"Coat and tie," the skater dude replied, proudly.

Onstage the four main Wildcats and the backup dancers began the chorus again:

_**No, no, no, nooooooooo**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**If you wanna be cool**_

_**Follow one simple rule**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no no**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

_**No, no, no, nooooooooo**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**If you wanna be cool**_

_**Follow one simple rule**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no no**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

And up on the little platform that was one end of the curvy ramp that connected with the stage, fans screamed as Lucas and Ashley appeared onstage and watched the commotion below before Ashley had to sing and she did with her Sharpay attitude added into it as the fans sang with her and you could defiantly hear it over the music:

_**This is not what I want**_

_**This is not what I planned**_

_**And I just gotta say, I do not understand**_

_**Something is really…**_

Lucas, then sang his part as did the audience who you could still hear over the music:

_**Something's not right**_

Ashley then held her hand up to Lucas, signaling for to be quiet as she began to sing as did the audience:

_**Really wrong**_

And this time, they sang together:

_**And we gotta get things**_

_**Back where they belong**_

_**We can do it**_

And the skater dude (on the screen) who shared his secret, said, "Gotta play!"

The dudes and dudetts just looked at him and said, "Stick to what you know!"

Ashley and Lucas than sang their little line together:

_**We can do it**_

And Martha, appeared on screen and said, "Hip hop hooray!"

The brainiacs just said, "She has got to go."

And then Zeke appeared on stage and said, "Crème brulee."

The jocks, looked at him and said, "Keep your voice down low.

Then together, everyone onstage (minus Lucas and Ashley) sang together:

_**Not another peep**_

_**No, not another word**_

_**No, not another sound**_

_**No **_

"**EVERYBODY QUIET!" **Ashley yelled in the same voice she did in the first movie.

Over to the side, Vanessa asked Monique, "Why is everybody staring at you?"

Monique just looked at her and said, "Not me, you."

"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!" Vanessa replied in scared voice.

Then all the dancers and the four main wildcats sang as Ashley and Lucas decended down the ramp, both of them having their cool attitude, the same one (and way) they used in the first one:

_**Nooooooooo, no, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**If you want to be cool**_

_**Follow one simple rule**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, oh no**_

_**Stick the status quooooooooooo**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know**_

_**It is better by far**_

_**To keep things as they are**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no no**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

_**Stick to the status quo**_

And as they all struck their last pose as they finished the song, the fans screamed with excitement and then let it die down, just a hair, as the main cast members sat down.

So, when Lucas was handed a hand held microphone, he said, "Now, on behalf of the High School Musical cast. Mr. Corbin Bleu."

Corbin smiled and stood up and waved the audience before Lucas continued, "Monique Coleman."

Monique smiled, stood up and waved as she yelled, **"HI EVERYBODY!"**

"Ashley Tisdale," Lucas then continued as Ashley stood up and waved before sitting back as he continued, "Vanessa Hudgens."

"Hi, everybody," Vanessa said, but not sure if they could hear her before she sat back down next to Zac, but not for long seeing as Lucas called his name causing the female population to scream with joy or faint from seeing him.

"And myself, Lucas Grabeel; we thank you from the bottom of hearts for coming out. Thank you so much!

Well, I'm gonna be your MC tonight. Man, do we have some surprises for you tonight, not only are we performing all your favorite songs from HSM, HSM2, and HSM3, but we've got _eight_ special showcases for you all tonight. And you want to know what it is?!" Lucas asked the crowd.

"**YEAH!" **Was yelled back.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you. Ashley, Corbin, and Vanessa will be singing _brand new songs not even out because these songs'll be on their new 2010 albums_. So give it up for Ashley, Corbin, and Vanessa!" Lucas told them as the crowd cheered before the lights went back, giving him time as it did for the other five to grab microphone stands and put them at center stage as they got ready to sing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You".

Smiling, Zac started the song as he stood between his "big sister" and his girlfriend as he sung:

_**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh**_

_**Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**_

Vanessa smiled and snuck a glance at her boyfriend as she sang:

_**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no**_

_**That I would ever end up here tonight**_

Casting a smile at each other and at the audience they began to sing the third verse, and the first chorus together:

_**All things change**_

_**When you don't expect them to**_

_**No one knows**_

_**What the future's gonna do**_

_**I never even noticed**_

_**That you've been there all along**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**I know you feel the same way too, yeah**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**All it took…was one look**_

_**For a dream come true**_

And as they repeated some 'yeah's as they took their microphones off the stands as they danced around each other to their next spot which was taking over a spot that the previous member had just left so, it would leave Ashley and Lucas in the middle this time instead of Zac and Vanessa.

And smiling, Lucas began to sing as the others got the crowd clapping along:

_**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on**_

Ashley smiled, and began her part as she tilted the microphone with her forward as she sang:

_**Oh, right here is right where we belong**_

Smiling, Lucas and Ashley began to sing with each other:

_**You never know what you might find**_

_**Now all I see is you and I**_

_**You're everything I never knew**_

_**That I've been looking for**_

_**You never really know what you might find**_

_**Now all I see is you and I**_

_**You're everything I never knew**_

_**That I've been looking for**_

Smiling, the whole cast clapped their hands above their heads as they moved their bodies and sung the chorus:

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**I know you feel the same way too, yeah**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**All it took…was one look**_

_**For a dream come true**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**So let the music play**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger**_

_**And I never ever felt this way**_

Smiling, Zac and Vanessa took their microphones off the stand and walked to center stage and standing a five feet away from each other as they began to move towards each other, eyes locked:

_**Alright, I see everything**_

_**In your eyes…oh yeah**_

_**Alright, something's happening**_

_**Cause everyone's around but**_

_**You're the only one I see**_

Smiling the rest of the cast, took their microphones off the stands and moved to stand and dance with Zac and Vanessa as they all sang the part and chorus of the song:

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Feelings like I never knew**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**From the start…Got my heart**_

_**Yeah, you do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

And as they struck their last pose, causing the fans to cheer before they grabbed their stands and dragged them off stage, getting ready for the next song which only Vanessa would sing, seeing as it was "When There Was You and Me" while the others watched backstage on the monitors that belonged to the control central area.

Ashley and Monique, who both were soon joined by the boys once Corbin and Zac changed into their basketball uniforms, the same ones from the first one, and Lucas changed into his next MC costume, and all of them smiled as the fans screamed when Vanessa's voice could be heard and as the spotlight found her everyone cheered louder as they listened to the Filipina sing:

_**It's funny when you find yourself**_

_**Looking form the outside**_

_**I'm standing here but all I want**_

_**Is to be over there**_

_**Why did I let myself believe**_

_**Miracles could happen**_

_**Cause now I have to pretend**_

_**That I don't really care**_

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_

_**A dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish upon a star**_

_**That's coming true**_

_**But everybody else could tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_**And when you smiled**_

_**You made me feel **_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's**_

_**And once upon a song**_

Backstage, Zac smiled as he made it just in time to hear and watch her as she finished up the song and smiled with pride as Vanessa made fans scream even louder while they waved their glo-sticks and cell phones back and forth as she waved to them as she sang:

_**I know you're not a fairytale**_

_**And dreams are meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes on a star**_

_**Just don't come true**_

_**And now even I can tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I liked the view**_

_**When there was you and me**_

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating**_

_**While I was falling**_

_**And I didn't mind**_

_**Because I like the view**_

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was me and you**_

"Thanks you guys! I love you!" Vanessa said into the microphone with tears in her eyes as the fans cheered before she exited staged and immediately Zac took her into his strong, comfortable, and protective arms.

"Are you okay, baby?" Zac asked before placing a kiss on her forehead as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Mmhm, this happened the last time too. I just get so emotional because of how much they just bring joy into my life," Vanessa said between her tears as she hugged Zac closer while Lucas smiled at them with an 'I'm sorry smile' before he left to MC.

And with that smile, Zac knew what was coming so, he sighed causing Vanessa to pull her head back before he cupped her cheeks and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips before passing her off to Ashley as Lucas said and then yelled onstage to the crowd, "Let's give it up one more time for Vanessa Hudgens! Ya, you go girl! Okay, well, I just have one thing to say…**LET'S GO WILDCATS!**"

And everyone cheered as Lucas ran off stage while the beats of "Getch'a Head in the Game" came on and out came the boys with their backup dancers as they sang.

-----

"Hey, Kenny?" Zac asked once he and the other finished throwing red beach balls out into the audience after the song was over.

"Yeah, Zac?" Kenny asked with a smile.

"Do you know where Ness went?" Zac asked.

"Chuckie, Corbin, Lucas, you each owe me twenty bucks," Kenny told the three whole stood behind him before he turned back to a confused Zac and told him, "She's getting changed as should you because once Corbin finishes _Celebrate You_, you and Vanessa are singing the reprise of _What I've Been Looking For_ before Lucas and Ashley do their version."

"Alright, thanks Kenny," Zac told him, giving him a smile before turning and jogging towards where his girlfriend was.

----

"You sure I look okay and not like a disco ball?" Vanessa asked Jessica as they stood in the wardrobe room.

Jessica smiled and let out a little giggle before telling her, "Vanessa, do you trust me?"

"Is that even a serious question," Vanessa asked as she turned to look at the designer before saying, "Of course I do."

"So, that means you also trust me not to make you look like a disco ball, right?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhm," Vanessa told her before turning back to look at herself in the mirror and saying, "I look like a disco ball."

Behind Vanessa, Jessica let out a sigh and looked up at the sky and whispered, "How many times do I have to convince her I wouldn't do that to her?"

"With Nessa, it takes some serious repeat of words to get those kind of things through her thick skull," Zac said as he walked into the room after knocking and hearing the door click, meaning that it was unlocked…after Jessica unlocked it of course.

"Will you please tell her she does not look like a disco ball?" Jessica begged Zac who chuckled.

"Don't worry, I got this," Zac told her with a smile.

"I have no fear that you don't," Jessica told him before she excused herself and left the room to go get a cappuccino.

"Nessa, will you stop? You don't look like a disco ball…in fact the sparkles flatter your skin complexion," Zac told his girlfriend who was dressed in a lovely aqua colored dress that was accented by intricate vintage-inspired beading on the bodice and through each panel of the uneven hemmed skirt while the back of the dress featured a double-cross look, a pair of silver glitter strap design buckle heels that had a 4.75 inch heel to them, her make up was done in smokey shades, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that was pulled over her left shoulder and cascading down the front of left shoulder, and her jewelry was simply a silver Prince Cut diamond in platinum silver necklace with matching earrings; as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and then told her, "There aren't even close to the right amount of sparkles or bling on this dress to make you look like a disco ball, Nessa. So stop worrying…and stop thinking about what others think of you because you know _what you think of yourself is what matters the most_."

"Thanks, Zaccy," Vanessa told him as she turned in his arms and place a kiss on his jaw, knowing that he wasn't just saying that because she was his girlfriend.

"No problem, it's what I'm hear for," Zac told her with a smile before placing a kiss on her temple before adding as he caught a glimpse of the "Sharpay" wardrobe, "Just be happy you don't have Ashley's wardrobe. She's going to be a walking disco ball."

"I heard that, Efron," Ashley said as she walked into the room and gave him her famous Sharpay look, as all five of them had named it much to Ashley's protest.

"Yeah, that's my bestie your picking on," Vanessa said as she whacked Zac on the chest before she walked over to Ashley and hugged her as she said, "I love you, A."

"I love you too, V. And thanks for slapping him for me…even though I'm going to get him back later," Ashley told her.

"No problem. He deserved it for picking on my bestie," Vanessa told her with a smile.

"Exactly," Ashley agreed as she seen from the corner of her eye Zac making mocking faces at them, "I seen that too, Efron."

"Seen what?" Zac replied in his most innocent voice.

"Mmhm," Ashley told him before she turned to her bestie and asked, "Hey, Nesquick. Can you leave the room and go to the stage to wait for Zac?"

"No, not if your going to hurt him because to do this tour we need him," Vanessa told her, that gleam of joking in her eyes as she and Ashley most likely shared an inward giggle together.

"Oh, thanks babe. Just the show…not you, that really shows you love me," Zac huffed at her as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I know," Vanessa replied cheekily before she hugged Ashley while she whispered something in her ear, blew a kiss in Zac's direction, and then skipped out of the room.

"Oh, she's so in for it," Zac said as he moved to go after her only to back up as Ashley slammed the door and locked it behind him and gave him her most fierce Sharpay glare.

"Not. So. Fast. Efron." Ashley told him as she advanced on him and smiled as she heard him swallow.

-----

"You okay, handsome?" Vanessa asked Zac who had just appeared by her side in time dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with white pinstripes on it, light wash blue jeans, and black VANS.

"Yeah, but I'm mad at you for leaving me with her; she brutally tortured me," Zac told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure her torture was that bad," Vanessa said with a giggle and roll of her eyes and seeing his flake glare she smiled before she turned to him, put her hand behind his neck, and smashed her lips onto his in a passionate and fierce kiss.

"Give it up for Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron!" The MC, Lucas, said and catching a glimpse behind the stage he chuckled to himself as he seen Kenny push them towards the stands that lead to the upper part of the ramp.

The females screamed as Zac's beautiful voice sounded onstage as him and Vanessa appeared on the balcony that was at the upper end of the ramp that connected to the stage:

_**It's hared to believe**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

_**You were always there beside me**_

Vanessa smiled at him and kept her empty hand on the rail as her other one with her hand held microphone was up towards her mouth that was towards head…as was her head as she sang, their eyes locked:

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

And Zac smiled as he laced their empty fingers together and placed a kiss on each knuckle which really got the fans going as Vanessa finished up the song:

**Ohhh**

**Ohhh**

At the end of the song Vanessa laughed into her microphone and together they waved to the crowd and said with smiles, "Thanks guys!"

Fans started to scream as soon as Zac and Vanessa disappeared the beats to Ryan and Sharpay's version of "What I've Been Looking For" started to play.

And after Ashley and Lucas finished, Lucas did his other opening for Corbin who was singing his other single, "Moments That Matter", before he left the stage with Ashley as the music and the slideshow began.

Fans cheered as Corbin appeared onstage dressed in what he wore when he performed this song live for the first time at the 2009 Kids Inaugural and began to sing:

_**Looking back on a photo album of my life**_

_**It's the little things that makes us smile**_

_**(that that that makes us smile)**_

Behind stage, Zac and Vanessa smiled and danced to the song as Corbin smiled and began to sing it, thinking of them which was what he meant by the line and what that part in the slideshow behind him with the picture of Zac and Vanessa with the heart with "True Love" under it meant:

_**Like the very first time that you discover true love (uh)**_

_**It's a feeling you can't describe**_

_**(but it always stays on your mind)**_

_**Or the first time you hear a song on the radio**_

_**That gives you goose bumps all over from head to toe**_

_**Or the time you stayed up all night talkin' on the phone**_

_**And you looked up and realized she's starin' at the same star as you**_

_**That's what gets me sentimental (sentimental)**_

_**That's what life is all about (yeah yeah)**_

_**That's what gets me all emotional (emotional)**_

_**So all them other things I can do without**_

_**Cause I figured out**_

_**These are the moments that matter, matter**_

_**And I figured out**_

_**That theses are the moments that mean the most to me**_

Kenny, Lucas, Ashley, Zac, Vanessa, and Monique smiled at the next line as they all danced together backstage as they watched him on the monitors and heard him from the stage:

_**Cause I know I got friends (friends) trust (trust) family and love**_

_**All around (round) me (me)**_

_**That should be enough**_

_**And I figured out (I figured out that)**_

_**These are the moments that matter to me**_

_**One thing that I cherish when I'm on the road**_

_**Is I know I'm never alone**_

_**(nev nev never alone)**_

_**Just look around at sunsets and waterfalls**_

_**And you know that God's very close**_

_**Cause the world's full of miracles**_

_**It's like the first time that I learned my history**_

_**Cause my dad took the time**_

_**Looked into my eyes**_

_**Broke it down for me**_

_**I still remember my mother askin' how my day went**_

_**When I came home from school and **_

_**These are some sweet memories**_

_**That's what gets me sentimental (sentimental)**_

_**That's what life is all about (yeah yeah)**_

_**That's what gets me all emotional (emotional)**_

_**So all them other things I can do without**_

_**Cause I figured out**_

_**These are the moments that matter, matter**_

_**And I figured out**_

_**That theses are the moments that mean the most to me**_

_**Cause I know I got friends (friends) trust (trust) family and love**_

_**All around (round) me (me)**_

_**That should be enough**_

_**And I figured out (I figured out that)**_

_**These are the moments that matter to me**_

And as Corbin sang the next line, everyone that either brought their bow with them pulled them close to them, but not as close as Zac brought Vanessa to him and not placing a kiss on their temple like he did hers as Corbin sang the next line, starting a new verse:

_**Keep people you love close to you (to you)**_

_**Cause when it gets tough**_

_**They'll help you pull through (pull through)**_

_**No don't let anybody take your moment from you (from you)**_

_**Cause that's all the matters in the end (that's all the matters, hey)**_

_**(Cause I figured out)**_

_**I figured out**_

_**(These are the moments that matter, matter)**_

_**That matter to me**_

_**(and I figured out)**_

_**And I figured out, hey**_

_**(these are the moments that mean the most to me)**_

_**Mean the most to me**_

_**Cause I know I got friends (friends) trust (trust) family and love**_

_**All around (round) me (me)**_

_**That should be enough**_

_**And I figured out**_

_**These are the moments that matter to me**_

_**(to me)**_

_**To me to me**_

_**(that's all that matters)**_

_**To me to me**_

_**(that's all that matters)**_

_**To me to me**_

_**(that's all that matters)**_

_**To me to me**_

_**(that's all that matters)**_

"God, I love listening to him sing that song…and I just love that song," Ashley dressed in that famous blue dress from the first movie from when Sharpay and Ryan sang "Bop to the Top" which she also wore on the first concert tour and was excited to wear again; to Vanessa before she and Lucas had to take their places on each side of the stage as the music began.

"Zac, Vanessa, your needed for wardrobe," Bonnie told them.

"Alright, thanks Bonnie," they both replied together before she laughed as Vanessa jumped on a surprised Zac's back and watched as Zac laughed while he walked them away towards wardrobe.

And a few minutes later, the in love couple returned -- Zac in the exact same thing he wore when Troy sang "Breaking Free" in the movie and Vanessa in her famous red dress that she wore when Gabriella sang "We're All In This Together-- just as the "brother" and "sister" duo finished their song and they both smiled as Lucas, before leaving stage behind Ashley, introduced them, "When, we as in all of us involved in the hit series, made this movie we did it to encourage and tell kids…everyone that it was okay to break free from your shell and clique and try something completely new or something that you never dreamed or that you have dreamed of…and this song…well, it does just that; encourage you. So, I don't think this song really does need an introduction or the singers of it so, give it up for this simply amazing pair."

The audience smiled and cheered knowing exactly which song and who he was talking about and then cheered louder as Lucas said, "Now, come on I know you can do better than that for _**Zanessa**_."

And after getting the kind of reaction from the crowd he wanted, Lucas turned and towards the backstage, where the steps lead to behind the stage and smiled at Zac and Vanessa as they walked by him, on their way up to perform as the big LED screen turned into a starry night and looked like it was soaring with the stars that passed by on the screen as the music began...but, stopped after fourteen seconds, seeing as neither of them began to sing.

Zac, then looked towards Vanessa and remembering what she was suppose to do, she paused and said, "I can't do it, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me."

And as she began to walked off stage "Troy" grabbed her arm, softly, and told her with the most loving, comforting, and trusting voice ever, "Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me, right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like Kindergarten?"

And Vanessa softly smiled and nodded her head and as Zac looked over his shoulder which was the signal for the music to begin again, and during this whole thing, the audience stayed quiet and softly said to themselves, the lines as Zac and Vanessa said them, straight from the movie which was soon to be followed with the same choreography from the first movie. And as the music began, Zac began at the right moment he needed to, remembering all the choreography from the first one, by heart:

_**We're soarin', flyin'**_

_**There's not a star in Heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

And Vanessa, who too remembered all the choreography all by heart too, sung her lines while remembering it:

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

Zac smiled and laced their fingers together, as he lead them towards the edge of center stage as he sang:

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

And as Vanessa sang the next line, no matter how difficult it was, they slowly created space between them causing their laced fingers to come undone, as they sang to each other, eyes still locked:

_**Creating space between us**_

'_**Til we're separate hearts**_

And again, they began to sing together:

_**But your faith it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

Everyone cheered as Zac did the part in the song, that they thought was the most famous and breaking point of the song as they continued with the rest of the song:

_**We're breakin' free**_

Vanessa smiled and sung after him:

_**We're soarin' **_

Zac smiled and followed right after her:

_**Flyin' **_

And together they sang the first two lines of the chorus together:

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

Smiling, Zac continued:

_**If we're trying**_

Smiling at him, Vanessa joined him again in singing:

_**Yeah, we're breaking free**_

Zac, then sang alone…again:

_**Oh, we're breaking free**_

"Gabriella" then began to sing again, this time alone:

_**Ohhhh**_

Smiling, "Troy" flashed a smile at her before singing his part while doing his famous little footwork/trick that he did in the first one when he sang those lines:

_**Can you feel it building**_

_**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**_

Smiling, Vanessa began to sing again:

_**Connected by a feeling**_

_**Ohhh, in our very souls**_

And together they sang the first two lines of the chorus together:

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up**_

_**So everyone can see**_

Smiling, "Troy" took over again:

_**We're breakin' free**_

And, again, "Gabriella" sung after him:

_**Flyin' **_

And, together, "Troy" and "Gabriella" sang together…again:

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

And, again, they split up their singing again as Zac sang alone:

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

And, "Gabriella" began to sing again as she danced with him and smiled at "Troy":

_**Ohhhhh runnin' **_

Smiling, "Troy" sang back to her his "Gabriella":

_**Climbin'**_

_**To get to that place**_

And, together, they smiled even brighter, if possible, as they sang together again:

_**To be all that we can be**_

Smiling, "Troy" broke them apart again in their singing and sang his line:

_**Now's the time**_

And, again they began to sing together again:

_**So we're breaking free**_

And again, Zac sang that famous part in the chorus again:

_**We're breaking free**_

Smiling, Vanessa did what she needed to do:

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

Smiling and remembering they don't have a piano onstage for this next part, they both stood center stage, dancing beside each other as they sang and the fans cheered, sang, and danced with them as Zac sang:

_**More than hope**_

_**More than faith**_

Smiling, Vanessa took her part as she locked her eyes with Zac, who knew the lines that the words she was about to sing where what both their hearts where telling them ever since they first laid their eyes on each other:

_**This is true**_

_**This is fate**_

_**And together**_

Smiling, they sang together again:

_**We see it comin' **_

With a wave to the crowd as he moved towards the right of the stage and Vanessa to the left to wave, he sang:

_**More than you**_

_**More than me**_

After blowing a kiss to the audience, she sang her part:

_**Not a want, but a need**_

And together instead of singing, they stood together at center stage and with smiles on their faces, they raised their microphones out to the audience after saying, "Come on, let us hear you sing!"

And all together the fans sang with much excitement and feeling:

_**Soarin'**_

_**Flyin'**_

And taking back over the chorus again, they began to sing together again:

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

Smiling, Zac began to sing again:

_**Yeah, we're breaking free**_

Smiling, "Gabriella" echoed him and then sang:

_**Breaking free**_

_**We're runnin'**_

"Troy" smiled and sang back:

_**Ohhh, climbin'**_

"Come on guys!" Zac and Vanessa said into their microphones before holding them out to the audience to sing.

And happily and took the chorus with pride and excitement:

_**To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

And smiling, "Troy" and "Gabriella" began to finish up the song as the audience got quiet, really wanting to just hear them finish it up, but still whispering the words along with them as Zac began to sing again:

_**Now's the time**_

Smiling, Vanessa sang:

_**So we're breaking free**_

And, "Troy" then repeat the words, but with adding an 'oh':

_**Ohhh, we're breaking free**_

Smiling, Vanessa did her own 'oh' before they finished up the chorus together, the same way they did in the first movie-- fingers laced, and walking towards the crowd as if to say 'don't mess with what's true love because we'll just come back stronger and better than ever':

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

Smiling, Vanessa giggled into the microphone as Zac placed a kiss on her cheek, really getting the fans going, and before she thanked them, "Thanks guys!"

"Thanks," Zac said into his microphone before they laced fingers and walked off the stage.

Onstage the LED screen, was playing certain parts (without the words) from the first movie as if to sum it up while girl dancers, dressed in cheerleading uniforms -- the same ones from the first movie-- danced while the guy dancers danced behind them as they and the fans sung the first part of the song:

_**Together, together, together everyone**_

_**Together, together, come on let's have some fun**_

_**Together, were there for each other every time**_

_**Together, together come on lets do this right**_

And the fans went wild as they heard Zac's voice from where he was standing still dressed in what he was wearing when he left the stage; standing up on the balcony and singing:

_**Here and now it's time for celebration**_

_**I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)**_

_**That all our dreams have no limitations**_

_**That's what it's all about**_

Everyone cheered as "Gabriella", who entered the stage below "Troy" (under the balcony) began to sing while dancing with "Chad":

_**Everyone is special in their own way**_

_**We make each other strong (each other strong)**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**We're different in a good way**_

_**Together's where we belong**_

And smiling everyone did the famous dancing that went with the song as they all sang the chorus together:

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are**_

_**We're all stars**_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand**_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**Together, together, together everyone**_

_**Together, together, come on let's have some fun**_

_**Together, were there for each other every time**_

_**Together, together come on let's do this right**_

All the Ryan and Lucas fans screamed and jumped to their feet as Lucas began to sing:

_**We're all here**_

_**And speaking out with one voice**_

_**We're going to rock the house (rock the house)**_

_**The party's on now everybody make some noise**_

_**Come on and scream and shout**_

And together all the male and female dancers, put their arms together as they stood across from each other and held tight as "Ryan" moved to lay on his stomach across them as "Sharpay" strutted underneath them while she sang:

_**We've arrived because we stuck together**_

_**Champions one and all**_

And together they all sung and did that famous dancing that went with it:

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are**_

_**We're all stars**_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand**_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**When we reach**_

_**We can fly**_

_**Know inside**_

_**We can make it**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we see**_

_**There's a chance**_

_**That we have**_

_**And we take it**_

_**Wildcats sing along**_

_**Yeah, you really got it goin' on**_

_**Wildcats in the house**_

_**Everybody say it now**_

_**Wildcats everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it**_

_**Let's get to it**_

_**Time to show the world**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are**_

_**We're all stars**_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand**_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come**_

"Alright, before we finish this and move onto HSM2 and HSM3 songs, we would just like to take the time to introduce and thank our dancers. Our choreographers Bonnie Story, Chucky Klapow, and Kenny Ortega.

On behalf of Corbin, Monique, Ashley, myself, Lucas; Vanessa, and Zac; we'd also just like to take this time to thank you from they bottom of our hearts for coming out here tonight. Right now, I want everybody out of your seats. We have one more chorus to sing "We're All in This Together". You guys brought us up here so, lets sing it one last time."

And together, the whole arena began to sing and dance together:

_**We're all in this together**_

_**When we reach**_

_**When we fly**_

_**Know inside**_

_**We can make it**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we see**_

_**There's a chance**_

_**That we have**_

_**And we take it**_

_**Wildcats everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it**_

_**Let's get to it**_

_**Come on everyone**_

And as they did the last lines firework-like bangs exploded and let out red, white and gold confetti as all the dancers and main members held hands and bowed together before taking the time to wave.

Soon later, all the dancers left by walking in horizontal line that had them all crossing arms behind their backs, on the waists, and walked towards the steps that lead to down below (to the backstage) of the stage before the actors left the same way.

"Wow, that was really awesome!" Zac exclaimed, high on the adredaline rush that it brought.

"Oh, just wait that was only the first part of the show, babe," Vanessa told him as she took the offered towel from Bonnie and used it to wipe her face.

"That's right. We still have the songs from HSM2 and HSM3. Well, then let's do this," Zac told her with a bright smile.

"Oh, lanta. We created a performing monster," Vanessa told the other five, Bonnie, Chuckie, and Kenny who all laughed as Zac playfully glared at her before joining in in the laughter.

------

Another three and half hours later or 10:30PM, the backstage was in flow blown excitement as was the arena when the full concert ended.

"Tired?" Kenny asked the six as they entered the backstage area.

"Mmhm," was the only reply he got causing him to laugh.

"Well, I know you guys want to rest, and you know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have guys have to go get changed for the meet and greets in ten minutes," Kenny told them.

"Mmhm," was the only reply he got as they all tiredly walked away to their dressing rooms.

"V, that's so cute," Ashley told Vanessa who had just walked out of the bathroom in the girls' dressing room or their chill room as they liked to call it.

"Aw, thanks, A. I think yours is too," Vanessa replied as she joined to stand in front of the full length mirror with Monique and Ashley, all of them dressed in velour tracksuits from Juicy Couture (Juicy)-- Ashley in a pink one, Vanessa in a white one, and Monique in a lavender one.

"Knock, knock, you girls ready?" Zac asked, excitingly as he opened their doors after getting the okay.

"Yeah, just let us put on our shoes," Monique replied before they all grabbed their matching shoes from Juicy, a pair of Dom Knit Graffiti sneakers that went to the ankles-- Vanessa in alva (pink) ones and Monique & Ashley in cozy (gray) ones.

"What is it with you girls and always dressing and looking a like?" Corbin asked once the girls were outside of their chill room and once he noticed them, all dressed in tracksuits, sneakers, their hair up in curly ponytails, gold hoop earrings, and smokey eye makeup.

"We don't know," they replied together with a giggle before leading the way to the tables that sat backstage where they would sit and sign a few things for the fans while they also talked and took pictures with them for a little bit.

And at eleven fifteen, after doing the meet and greet, saying goodbye to their families and L.A., and making sure they had everything from their dressing rooms, they all exited through the back of the Staples Center towards the nine luxury buses-- Zac and Vanessa's bus (which was Vanessa's tour bus that had her "V" CD cover picture on both sides with her name on it), the girls' bus (which was just Ashley and Monique), the boys' bus (Corbin's and Lucas' bus), Kenny's bus, Bonnie's bus, Chucky's bus, the girl dancers' bus, the guy dancers' bus, and the road crew's bus-- but, not before signing more autographs and taking more pictures for the fans who were waiting outback.

----

"Tired?" Vanessa asked Zac as they walked up the stairs to enter her tour bus.

"A little bit. You?" Zac replied.

"Same," Vanessa replied before she smiled at the smells of food.

"What is that smell? It smells so familiar," Zac asked his girlfriend.

"That would be our mom's making sure we had hot dinner as soon as we got done with the concert," Vanessa told Zac as she walked over to the marble counters on the bus that were in the mini-kitchen.

"How'd do you know it was our mom's?"

"Because, of one, the smells, and two, the note," Vanessa told him as she giggled and handed him the note from their moms.

Smiling, Zac took it and read it:

_**Dearest Z&V--**_

_**We, as in Gina and I, made sure to cook all your all time favorites because we know how much you'll miss our cooking while your away from home. So, please do enjoy it and please do behave. We love you and hope you have fun. We'll think and call you every night. We love you both so much. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Starla and Gina.**_

_**P.S. The rest of the family sends their love and the concert was simply amazing, you both look outstanding onstage. Keep it up! XOXO**_

"What'd they cook us?" Zac asked.

"Honey and mustard glazed and BBQ chicken; carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower covered in cheese; mashed potatoes; and biscuits. And for desert, Edward's Hershey Crème Pie," Vanessa told him with a bright smile.

"Yum," Zac told her.

"Mmhm," Vanessa replied as she grabbed the red glass plates from one of the oak cupboards and began putting a little of everything on each of their plates while Zac grabbed them each a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Hey, Nessa, where's Shadow at?" Zac asked her, Shadow referring to her girl black Toy Poodle who she took every where's with her.

"Daddy, told me she's in our room on the bed…which is where she normally is," Vanessa said before she turned to him and said, "How about before we eat, I give you a quick tour of the bus?"

"I'd actually like that," Zac told her before placing his hands on her manhandles as she started walking.

"Okay, well, of course you've already seen the front of the bus which is just the lounge and the mini-kitchen. Through this door is the massive bathroom complete with a whirlpool tub and his-and-hers shower. Back here, at the rear, is the last part of the bus, where Shadow happens to be and that's the bedroom," Vanessa said and as she said the bedroom she opened the door to show a massive bedroom that had a king sized that had the complete red and gold diamond patterned Chantal bed ensemble on it and not to mention a little black curly spot on it, the floor was in rich oak with red and black fuzzy rugs all over and the lighting in the room was dimmed thanks to the crystal chandelier and on either side of the bed was a black nightstand, an alarm clock, and lamps, and facing the bed on the wall (where the door was) was a large flat screen TV complete with DVD/VCR.

"Wow, baby. This is amazing," Zac told her.

"What can I say, I'm Hollywood Records treasure, they just love me," Vanessa told him before she said, "Shadow, mommy's home."

The little black curly spot on her bed unraveled and poked its head up before sticking it's little pink tongue out and jumping off the bed to leap into it's owner's arms.

"Aw, did my baby miss me? Well, I missed her too," Vanessa coed as she cuddled Shadow in her arms.

Shadow looked at Vanessa before kissing her cheek and then leaning her head over to kiss Zac's cheek too.

"Did you miss me?" Zac asked her as he rubbed the "baby's" head.

"You know she did. She always does, just like me," Vanessa told him as they walked out of the room after placing Shadow black on the bed so, she could go back to bed while they ate.

"And just like I do, too," Zac told her as he backed her into the counter and boxed her in with his arms before he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

_**(Sacramento, CA- 2:15AM)**_

"You know, I was just getting a good sleep when the bus stopped and the driver said we were here," Zac grumbled to the other five, Kenny, Bonnie, and Chucky.

"Oh, we all know how much sleep you and Van Anne were doing, dude," Corbin told him.

"Corbin!" Vanessa scolded as she whacked him on the back of the head before telling him, "And I'll have you know we weren't because I was tired."

"Ow, woman! It's too early…or late…or whatever to be doing that!" Corbin told Vanessa as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, then don't make those kinda assumptions you know nothing about," Vanessa told him simply before she happily took hers and Zac's room key and dragged him towards the elevator with a, "Come on Zaccy, I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

"I'm coming baby. I'm coming. Jeepers, woman," Zac grumbled his reply before saying, "Ow! Corbin's right it's too late…or early…or whatever to being doing that!"

"Well, don't call me woman!" Vanessa huffed at him as the others just laughed at them before following them to the elevator and all knowing that this defiantly was going to be a fun tour.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. After a hundred and eighteen pages, I'm done! I hope you all like it and I decided to switch it up each chapter**_ _**(like in this one I only did the HSM songs and then in the next one it'll be the HSM2 songs, so in Chap. 4 it'll be the HSM3 songs and then Chap. 5 it'll be the HSM songs again, you all get it right?). Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! **_And I won't update till I get five reviews!_** I love you all! XOXO**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All **

**But I guess... I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	4. Oregon

_**Chapter started: Sept. 4, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: I really don't remember...  
**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one. I hope you enjoy it! If not, oh well, I guess I do suck after all. And when you come to a song, go to YouTube and listen to it, it always helps me so I don't have to skip the lyrics *cough* Maria *cough*! XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 3: Oregon-**

**(Sept. 2009.- Portland, Oregon- 1PM)**

"Did you guys have a good time at the hospital and have a fun lunch at Little Cesar's?" Kenny asked the six as they arrived at the Rose Garden which was the stadium where the concert was to be held that night.

"Yeah, but it was so sad to see all those sick people at the hospital," Vanessa said as Zac rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," Kenny told her with a soft, sad smile.

"But lunch was good," Corbin said.

"That was probably because it had to do with the food you ate," Bonnie told Corbin causing everyone, but him to laugh as he glared.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Corbin told her.

"We thought it was," the five, Kenny, and Chucky told him.

"That's because you all don't have a sense of humor," Corbin told them.

"No sense of humor?!" They all replied together causing Corbin to laugh.

"Now, that's a joke," Corbin told them.

"Not a very funny one," Monique pointed out.

"I thought it was," Corbin said before he laughed again.

"And you're the only one that did," Monique told him.

"That's because he's weird, MoMo," Vanessa told her causing everyone, but Corbin to laugh.

"Alright, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you all need to go get settled and then meet me onstage for a sound check and run through," Kenny told them.

"Kenny, you love being the bearer of bad news," Ashley playfully joked with him.

"That I do," Kenny smiled back, using the same joking tone with her causing them all to laugh again.

-----

"Okay, do we seriously have the same venue set up for every show?" Zac asked them as they all stretched on the stage.

"Mmhm," Monique replied.

"Oh, okay. Got it now," Zac told her causing the ones that heard to laugh.

"Okay, everyone stretched?" Kenny asked them, into his microphone (so they could hear him) from where he stood off the stage, but in front of it on the main floor.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Alright, great. Okay, so I want to switch it up a little bit so, I want to go over the solos first. So, that means everyone come down here and sit so, Ashley, Corbin, and Vanessa can each do their solo stuff. So, Ashley I want you to go first followed by Corbin and then Vanessa," Kenny told them and everyone did as they were told. And once everyone was in place, Kenny asked Ashley, "Alright, so what songs are you doing tonight or are you keeping them the same?"

"Different but, I am keeping my single in it," Ashley replied instantly as Corbin and Vanessa moved to sit on the edge of the stage.

"Okay then, what other song songs besides _It's Alright, It's Okay_?" Kenny asked her.

"I want sing _We'll Be Together _from our first HSM tour," Ashley told him before adding, "If that's okay for me to do an old song."

"Yeah, it sounds good and it's no problem, you're the one singing them not me, thank God," Kenny told her causing them to laugh at what he said about her singing them and not her.

"Okay," Ashley told him.

"Alright so, we'll keep the same choreography from the first concert tour for _We'll Be Together_, along with the same choreography for _It's Alright, It's Okay_. Sound good to you? I mean, do you remember for all of the choreography for _We'll Be Together_?" Kenny said, asking the question to everyone.

"Yeah, I sure do," Ashley told him.

"Alright so, how about we run through _We'll Be Together_ because I know you got _It's Alright, It's Okay_ down packed," Kenny said.

"Mkay," Ashley told him and went to grab the offered microphone to get ready to do her run through.

* * *

"Hi guys. I'm Corbin," Corbin said as he stood in the line with the other five and started to say names down the line.

"I'm Monique."

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Ashley."

"I'm Vanessa."

"And, I'm Zac."

"That was great guys. Now, just like that one more time and then we'll move onto the other part of this promo, okay?" The guy behind the camera told them.

"Okay," they all replied together.

"Alright in five…four…three," the guys said before holding up two fingers and then one.

"Hi, guys! I'm Corbin."

"I'm Monique."

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Ashley."

"I'm Vanessa."

"And, I'm Zac."

"Alright, cut. That was fantastic. Alright now, you ready for the next part?"

"Bring it," Corbin told him.

"Alright. In five…four…three…," the guys said before holding up two fingers followed by one and then zero.

"And we're the cast of High School Musical!" The six said together with bright smiles.

"And right now, we're in Portland, Oregon getting ready for the show tonight after doing another one a couple days ago in Salem, Oregon," Lucas said with a smile.

"And we just wanted to thank you all for putting us up there every night," Monique said with a very sincere voice and smile.

"Thanks!" All six of them said together before laughing and then saying, "We love you! Wildcats out!"

"That was an awesome way to end it you guys and different," the guy told them once it was done.

"So, we good?" Zac asked.

"Yep, your all free to do whatever now," Kenny told them, making his presence known.

"Alright, see you later, Kenny," the girls told him before they laced fingers and ran off together.

"Um, I think you might want to keep them out of trouble," Kenny told the boys.

"What kind of trouble could they get into back here?" Zac asked him.

"Oh, dude. You have yet to learn what they're like. Follow Lucas and I and we'll show you," Corbin told Zac who looked at him confused, but followed nonetheless.

"First, though, we need to find them," Lucas told them.

"Okay, where are they?" Corbin asked him.

"Like I have any idea," Lucas told him while Zac smirked at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wee!" Was the next thing they heard before they saw the girls go by…riding on a golf cart?!

"What the hell?! Where'd they find a golf cart?! I want one!" Corbin said to no one in particular.

"Dude, don't ask us," Lucas told him.

"Oh my lanta! MoMo, watch out!" They heard Vanessa tell Monique before they heard them let out something between a squeak and a yell.

The boys all looked at each other before runniing in the direction of the noises.

-----

"There you guys are, your needed in hair and make up," the head of security, Joe, told them.

"We were looking for the girls," Zac told him as they all walked towards the hair and make up room.

"Now, your going to have to come up with a better excuse then that, Zac," Joe told him.

"What! It's not an excuse, we were really looking for the girls," Zac defended himself.

"Then how come the girls have been in the hair and make up room since five fifteen?" Joe asked him with a smirk as they reached the hair and make up room and sure enough their were the sounds of familiar giggles and banter.

And as the boys entered the room, the girls turned their heads and said with smiles together, "Hola boys!"

"Where've you guys been since the golf cart chase we had?" Corbin asked them as he sat down in his chair and referring to the golf cart chase where the girls were riding on it while the boys chased after them…on foot, trying to get them to share and trying to keep them out of trouble, but kind of failed at, seeing as the girls didn't watch out and they ran straight into a paper poster that was held between two stage workers who just laughed at them all.

"We have no idea what your talking about," Ashley told him, innocently.

"Mmhm," the three boys replied, not believing her one bit.

The girls all looked at each other before giggling and saying between giggles, "You guys sounded just like us."

"We did not!" Zac, Corbin, and Lucas immediately replied.

"Did too!" Vanessa, Ashley, and Monique shot back at them before it started to go back and forth for a good thirty minutes.

* * *

After quickly changing between the ten minute intermission before the second part of the show, which featured HSM2 songs, Vanessa was waiting backstage dressed in a pair of white colored skinny jeans, an ivory halter top that had a shiny glitter accentuating the black blooming flower screen print on the right side of the tube, black glitter strap design buckle 3 inch high heels, gold diamond jewelry, her hair in cascading curls, and smokey eye make up.

"You okay, Ness?" Zac asked her once he reached her after changing into an outfit that was similar to the one he wore in HSM2 for "What Time Is It".

"Yeah, just a little tired," Vanessa told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder before turning her head to look at Ashley and Monique who just finished getting dressed. "You guys look so cute!"

"Aw, thanks Vanessa. So do you," the two replied with smiles.

And Vanessa was right they did look cute, Ashley in her red tube top that had a gold belt going across her stomach, the same pair of white skinny jeans, gold high heels, gold jewelry, her hair in her cascading blonde waves with her gold framed sunglasses sitting on the top of her head, and her make up done in smokey shades; and Monique dressed in a white skirt, a red cami layered over a white one, gold flip flops, gold jewelry, her hair in curls with red leather headband, and her make up done in a light shimmering white shade.

"Well, it looks like we've all got that summer look going for us," Corbin said as he walked out in a red T-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"Dude, that's because HSM2 is summer themed," Zac told him.

"Oh yeah," Corbin said causing them all to laugh at him while they heard the loud ticking of a clock while the opening scene (the one from Ms. Darbus' classroom) was being played on the LED screen, that just had the words .

"Summer," they heard Corbin's character, Chad, say.

"Summer," they heard KayCee Stroh's character, Martha Cox, say before repeating it again at the same time as "Chad".

"Summer," they heard Kelsi Nielsen, played by Olesya Rulin, say.

"Summer," they heard Vanessa's character, Gabriella's, sigh of the word followed by another 'summer' from Chad while the ticking of the clock got louder as did the cheering of the fans while they cheered 'summer' with the rest of the characters in the scene who all began to lean back in their seats.

And as the "bell" rang out onstage, the fans went wild because of the papers that were flying from the sky on stage while they heard the cast cheer backstage.

All the Chad/Corbin fans went wild as Corbin did a cart wheel onstage and then sang began to sing:

_**What time is it?!**_

And the dancers who soon joined him onstage sang the chorus with him:

_**Summertime!**_

_**It's our vacation.**_

Smiling, Corbin asked the audience, **"WHAT TIME IS IT?!"**

**"PARTY TIME!"** The audience yelled back.

Smiling the dancers began to sing again:

That's right, say it loud

**"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" **Corbin asked the audience again.

**"SUMMERTIME!"** They yelled back at him before they began to sing with him and the dancers:

_**School's out**_

_**Scream and shout**_

All the fans, especially the female ones, screamed as they heard "Troy" sing his part as he walked out stage from the right side:

_**Finally summer's here**_

_**Good to be chillin' out**_

_**I'm off the clock**_

_**The pressure's off**_

And as he moved towards the left of the stage, he said with a bright smile as he held a hand out and spun "Gabriella" into his arms:

_**Now my girl's what it's all about**_

Smiling, Vanessa began to sing as she and Zac danced together:

_**Ready for some sunshine**_

_**For my heart to take a chance**_

_**I'm here to stand**_

_**And not moving away**_

_**Ready for a summer romance**_

Smiling, the crowd smiled as they heard Vanessa giggle after she placed kiss on Zac's cheek (which really got them going) before they sang together as they laced fingers and ran to center stage together:

_**Everybody read, going crazy, yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it. Right now**_

And as they began the second chorus, they cheered as Monique joined Corbin as they all began to dance, using the correct choreography that they were showed:

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!**_

_**It's our vacation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Party time!**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Time of our lives **_

_**Anticipation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!**_

_**School's out**_

_**Scream and shout**_

Everybody screamed as "Sharpay" came into view, standing on the platform at the upper end of the ramp:

_**Goodbye to rules**_

_**No summer school**_

_**I'm free to shop 'til I drop**_

All the Lucas/Ryan fans screamed as "Ryan" appeared by his "sister" and began to sing as they both looked at the commotion below:

_**It's an education vacation**_

Smiling, the "brother" and "sister" began to sing together:

_**And the party never has to stop**_

Smiling, "Sharpay" used her hand to silence her "brother" and began to sing alone again while he waved and smiled to everyone below:

_**We've got things to do**_

_**We'll see you soon**_

"Ryan" then took this as his que to sing again:

_**And we're really gonna miss ya all**_

"Sharpay" then silenced him again and began to sing as she waved to the people below:

_**Goodbye to you and you**_

"Ryan" smiled and continued:

_**And you and you**_

And together, "the twins" began to sing again:

_**Bye bye till next fall**_

_**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now.**_

_**Right now**_

Smiling, they twins continued into the chorus with the others as they danced up on the balcony while the others danced below:

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!**_

_**It's our vacation.**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Party time!**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!**_

_**School's out**_

_**Scream and shout**_

It took everyone a minute to find "Troyella" and as they did they found them where "Ryan" and Sharpay once stood, up on the balcony before they started to do the choreography from the movie that went with this part when they were going down the "steps" as they sang together:

_**No more waking up at 6 AM**_

_**Cuz now our time is all our own**_

And as "Troy" and "Gabriella" reached the bottom of the ramp, the "twins" ran up it escaping from the "paparazzi":

_**Enough already**_

_**We're waiting**_

_**Come on, let's go**_

_**Go outta control!**_

Down below, the guy dancers (and one girl dancer) joined by Zac and Corbin, they did the famous basketball scene from the music video and movie while singing:

_**Alright**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Yeah**_

And together, Zac's voice was heard as he said, "Come on!"

And suddenly, as if by magic Ashley and Lucas turned up on the main part of the stage (and the basketballs disappeared) as they all began to do the famous rollercoaster as they sung:

_**School pride**_

_**Let's show it**_

_**We're champions and we know it**_

_**Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold!**_

_**When its time to win, we do it**_

_**We're number one**_

_**We proved it**_

_**Let's live it up, party down**_

_**That's what the summer's all about**_

_**What time is it?**_

And then suddenly, they started doing the choreography from the cafeteria scene in the second movie as Vanessa sang:

_**Summertime is finally here**_

And the rest of them along with her sang:

_**Let's celebrate**_

All the Troyella/Zanessa fans went wild again as they heard them sing together:

_**Wanna hear you loud and clear now**_

And together, they all shouted along with the audience, **"SCHOOL'S OUT!"**

And for the first time that night all the Taylor/Corbin/Chaylor fans went wild as they heard Corbin and Monique who played Taylor and Chad sing together:

_**We can sleep as late as we want to**_

And together that fans sang with the cast and dancers:

_**It's our time!**_

And all of the Ryan an Sharpay fans screamed as they heard the "twins" sing again:

_**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**_

And together all the fans finished off with the cast and dancers:

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!**_

_**We'll be lovin' it**_

_**Come on and say it again now!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**It's party time!**_

_**Let's go and have the time of our lives**_

And at the end of the song, Zac did his famous 'yeah' with his belly slide while remembering to be careful so he didn't slide off the stage and into the crowd of girls.

As the lights turned the black, the cast hurried up and got off stage before Ashley and Lucas had to go out and do "Fabulous".

And as soon as Ashley was changed, the music began to play and she began to sing with Lucas while doing all the set choreography and while they were performing "Fabulous" Zac and Vanessa got changed for their version of "You Are the Music in Me".

As Ashley and Lucas left the stage, it only took a minute before the Olesya (Kelsi's) voice was heard on the (world's) largest LED screen where it showed her playing the piano and singing as people cheered knowing what song and who was coming out to sing it:

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**You know the words Once Upon A Time**_

_**Make you listen**_

_**There's a reason**_

After "Kelsi" finished her part, people cheered as "Gabriella" walked out dressed in a white dress that had neon colored floral print all over it and white flip flops and began to sing with her:

_**When you dream there's a chance you'll find**_

_**A little laughter or a happy ever after**_

All the females and Zanessa/Troyella fans screamed as Zac walked out behind his girlfriend dressed in a white T-shirt, red board shorts, and black Nike sneakers as he began to sing with her:

_**Your harmony to the melody**_

_**It's echoing inside my head**_

Smiling, Vanessa turned around to lock eyes with him as she continued to sing, both of them remembering the set choreography:

_**A single voice**_

Zac smiled and echoed her:

_**Single voice**_

"Gabriella" smiled at her "Troy" before she continued to sing, their eyes never leaving each others:

_**Above the noise**_

Smiling, "Troy" began to sing with his "Gabriella" again:

_**And like a common thread**_

Smiling, "Troy" began to sing alone:

_**Hmm, you're pulling me**_

Vanessa smiled at him before twirling --thanks to the set choreography-- before she sang:

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong**_

Smiling, Zac let the words say what his heart already knew and had knew from the first moment he saw her:

Oh, you are the music in me

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_

Vanessa smiled and faced the audience, waving at them as she sang while "Troy" waved at them too:

_**And it's brought us here because**_

Smiling, they both turned towards each other and locked eyes as they began to sing the chorus:

_**Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na (Ohhh)**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

Smiling, Vanessa began to sing her favorite part of the song, alone while Zac echoed her at the end of each line:

_**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)**_

_**Can't explain it (Ohhh ohhh)**_

_**There's no name for it (No name for it)**_

And together, the famous "Troyella" began to sing with each other again:

_**I'm saying the words I never said**_

Zac smiled and waved at the audience as he sang with Vanessa echoing him this time:

_**And it was easy (So easy)**_

_**Because you see the real me (I see)**_

_**As I am**_

Smiling, "Troy" and "Gabriella" began to sing together again, the smiles never disappearing on their faces:

_**You understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

Again, "Gabriella" began to sing as "Troy" echoed her:

_**To hear your voice (Hear your voice)**_

_**Above the noise (Ohhh ohhh)**_

Smiling, the cutest, hottest, and sexiest couple alive began to sing together again:

_**And no, I'm not alone**_

Smiling, Vanessa began to sing again as Zac echoed her, again, again:

_**Oh you're singing to me (Ohhh yeah)**_

And together, they began to sing again:

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong (Yeah ohhh)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)**_

_**We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)**_

_**Connected and real**_

_**Can't keep it all inside (Ohhh)**_

They turned their heads with smiles as the rest of the cast (minus Ashley and Lucas) and the dancers came out and began to sing with them:

_**Na na na na na (Ohhh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na na (Ohhh yeah)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)**_

Smiling, "Troy" took "Gabriella's" hand and twirled her to him as they began to dance together, just like they did in the second movie as "Gabriella" sang:

_**You are the music in me (In me)**_

Behind them all of the cast did their set choreography while singing with "Troyella":

_**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)**_

_**I know that we belong (we belong)**_

"Come on, Portland! Let's hear ya!" Zac told them before he and Vanessa held out their microphones to them and listened as they sang:

_**You are the music in me**_

Smiling, Zac and Vanessa began to sing again while the cast lighter behind them, but still with much excitement:

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_

_**It's brought us here because (Here because)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na (Ohhh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na (Ohhh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na **_

_**You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

The lights quickly turned off and Lucas appeared on stage and asked, "Has anyone heard of the name…Ashley…Tisdale?"

What he got where loud cheers.

"Well, then without further ado, here she is. The blonde bombshell herself, Ashley Tisdale," Lucas said before running offstage as the lights turned off and the only light that was on was the white spotlight on Ashley who was dressed in a zebra print elastic waist flowing mini skirt, a sheer white sequined cami over a black one, and on her feet were a cute pair zebra suede (black) bow mid calf round toe UGG flat boots and waved at the crowd as she began to sing "We'll Be Together" remembering all the choreography from 2006 and from the run through earlier in the day:

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart**_

_**I feel you in the air, yeah**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I can hear you everywhere**_

_**Some people say it'll never happen**_

_**And we're just wasting time**_

_**But good things come when we least expect them**_

Backstage, already dressed for the next songs, Vanessa smiled as Zac came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway with her as Ashley continued her song:

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**I can't pretend**_

_**This is rehearsal for the real thing**_

_**Because it's not**_

_**And I know we're young**_

_**But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**And they'll be there when the time is right**_

_**Even though I know that I swear**_

_**I wish it was tonight**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**Ooh, yeah, I like what's happening to me**_

_**Ooh, yeah, nothing else to say**_

_**Ooh, yeah, somebody finally got me**_

_**And carried me away**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**I'm not just staring at the stars**_

_**Just remember**_

_**That no one else can tell us who we are**_

_**We'll be together**_

_**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_

'_**Cause I can't turn mine off**_

_**We'll be together come whatever**_

_**Whatever, whatever, whatever,**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart, I feel you**_

"Thanks guys. Love you!" Ashley told them before walking offstage as different music, music for "I Don't Dance" began to play.

-----

"Tizzy, that was AH-mazing," Vanessa told Ashley as she hugged her bestie before handing her a bottle of Aquafina water.

"Thanks," Ashley said for both things Vanessa did and said with a smile before taking a big gulp of the water.

"Thirsty much, Ashley-T?" Zac asked her with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, Efron!" Ashley told him before telling him with a bright smirk, "And you will be too after you done performing 'Bet On It'. _All. By. Yourself_."

And just like that, the smirk on Zac's face disappeared as he glared at Ashley who reminded him of it while Vanessa just laughed at her bestie and her boyfriend before she told them, "Well, you two better go get ready to do the reprise of "You Are the Music In Me"."

"Thanks for reminding me, V. I'm gonna love making fun of your boy," Ashley told her before placing a kiss on Vanessa's cheek and sipping off to get changed while Zac just moaned and groaned because he knew that he was not going to like what and how Ashley was going to embarrass him while Vanessa just giggled again.

"Don't laugh at me," Zac mumbled to her.

"But, Zaccy I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the weird relationship you and Ashley have," Vanessa told him and watched as he cracked a smile.

"So, is it really that bad going out onstage…alone?" Zac asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervous.

"Aw, Zaccy. It's not that bad and you'll see once you go out there and then I will and Corbin will before _Everyday_," Vanessa told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss over his heart.

"But, Ness, you and Corbin have done this a thousand of times, this'll be my first time," Zac replied before placing a kiss on the top of her head and then resting his head on top of hers.

"Zachary, listen to me. Don't worry, you got this, babe, you got this. Okay? And you'll rock, I know and so does everyone else. And you've done this for how many shows so far? Four, okay. So you got this, babe, you got this. Okay."

"If you say so, thanks baby," Zac told her as he caressed her cheek.

"Whatever for?" Vanessa asked him.

"For always being their to give me confidence, courage, strength, and most importantly unconditional love," Zac replied.

"Well, thanks to you for the same things," Vanessa told him before placing a kiss on his jaw before saying, "I love you, Zac."

"And I love you, Vanessa," Zac replied before softly, yet passionately kissing her before holding her until it was time for him and Ashley to go up onstage and do their thing…well, Ashley's thing.

After they were done, Zac quickly changed in the men's quick change area while Vanessa joined Ashley on stage and they began reacting a scene from HSM2, that everyone remembers-- the one that Gabriella stood up for herself and her friends and brought Sharpay down…before she broke up with Troy.

"Sharpay." Vanessa said as she walked out onstage and then moved to center stage with "Sharpay" following. And as they reached center stage, Ashley crossed her arms like in the movie as she did the rest of the language in the movie while "Gabriella" began to lecture her, "Forget about the rest of us. How about the fact that your brother has worked extremely hard on the show?"

"Oh boo-hoo. He'll be in the show. He'll do his celebrity impersonations. And don't lecture me about Ryan, giving the way you've been interfering with Troy's future."

"What?" "Gabriella" said in a low and shocked voice.

"You got him written up by Fulton for sneaking on the golf chorus, swimming after hours. I had to step in just to save Troy's job."

"I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for Troy, that's between you and him. But, your messing with my friends and my summer and that's not okay with me."

Letting out a little sinister laugh, "Sharpay" told her, "You don't like the fact that I won."

"What's the prize?! Troy?!" And as she said Troy, Zac appeared behind them and watched the scene just like his character did in HSM2 while "Gabriella" continued to tell "Sharpay" off, "The Star Dazzle Award?! You have to go through all of this just to get either one. No, thanks Sharpay. You're very good at a game that I don't wanna play. So, I'm done here, but you better step away from the mirror long enough to see that damage that will always be right behind you."

And with that "Sharpay" stormed off stage as "Troy" went after "Gabriella. And once he was close enough he got in front of her and grabbed her arms, stopping her in her place and asking her, "What do you mean your done here? You can't quit."

"Us working together sounded good, but plans change and people change. The club talent show is a big deal for Sharpay and evidently for your future so, it's cool, just make it happen. Wear your new Italian shoes."

"Hey," he replied as he grabbed her arm in shock before she could move. "I'm still me."

"Blowing off your friends. Missing dates. If that's you then it's good to know," "Gabriella" replied before she turned around, to walk away from him.

"No, no, no, no, no, I was only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship thing, you know that," "Troy" defended himself, still not getting it.

"Gabriella" let out a frustrated sigh and said, "But, if along the way act like someone your not, pretty soon that's who you become."

Trying to delay what he knew was coming, he replied, "I meant what I said about movies…and summer…and us just being together."

"I'm sure you did. At the time. I…I also meant what I said, I want to remember this summer, but not like this Troy." "Gabriella" told him before grabbing his hands and squeezing them, as she began to sing while everyone cheered before cell phones and glo-sticks lit the sky with people waving them and them being in complete silence as they watched the two sing and act together:

And everyone still stayed quiet and some even started to tear already as she began to sing:

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_

_**Something about us doesn't seem right…these days**_

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_

_**Whenever we try**_

_**Somehow the plan is always rearranged**_

_**It's so hard to say**_

_**But I gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay…**_

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But a least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

And as she finished this, she let go of Zac's hands and moved away from him, and moving over to where a set of "lockers" were set up, she leaned against them as the spotlight faded from Zac and moved on her as she sang:

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind**_

_**But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time**_

_**Another color turns to grey**_

_**And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fad away**_

_**I'm leavin' today**_

'_**Cause I gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay**_

Everyone watched as she started to walk up the ramp and continued to sing:

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But a least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

Everyone cheered "Troy" on as he ran half way up the ramp and stopped a few feet from her and began to sing to her, asking her:

_**What about us? **_

_**What about everything we've been through?**_

"Gabriella" looked at him before replying in song:

_**What about trust?**_

"Troy" sang back to her as they slowly began to move towards each other with his hands out, wanting her to grab a hold of his and to never let them go:

_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_

"Gabriella" connected their hands and sang to him:

_**What about me?**_

And "Troy" answered back with:

_**What am I suppose to do….**_

"Gabriella" just looked at him sadly before connecting their eyes and singing:

_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**_

And at 'miss you', "Troy" echoed back with his own as he caressed her soft cheek:

_**Miss you**_

"Gabriella" turned away from his touch to put her hands on the metal railing as she sang:

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

"Troy" looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her bust and shoulders, keeping her in place as he hugged and sung to her:

_**Why do you have to go?**_

"Gabriella" just turned around and "Troy" let her as she connected their hands and eyes again as she sang:

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

"Troy" looked at her, his unshed teary eyes matching hers as he sang:

_**Try to understand**_

"Gabriella" then sadly caressed his cheek as she sang:

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But a least for now**_

And as she said this, "Troy" let his tears fall as he sang and while the camera zoomed in on their faces so, they were up on the LED screen like they had been the whole time:

_**I want you to stay**_

And with that, Vanessa's waterworks started and she let them fall as she sang:

_**I gotta go my own way**_

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But a least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

And as the music continued to get quieter and quieter to the end of the second chorus, Zac kept watching as she grabbed "her bag" and ran up the ramp and outta sight before the music turned to his song while the fans cheered and he remembered what Vanessa told him. And with a smile and ready to do this, remembering what Vanessa said and the choreography, he began to sing "Bet On It", knowing that after this he could watch Corbin and then Vanessa do their songs:

_**Everybody's always talking at me**_

_**Everybody's tryin' to get in my head**_

_**I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'**_

_**I need to count on myself instead**_

_**Did you ever…**_

_**Lose yourself to get what you want?**_

_**Did you ever…**_

_**Get on a ride and wanna get off?**_

_**Did you ever…**_

_**Push away the ones you should of held close?**_

_**Did you ever let go?**_

_**Did you ever not know?**_

_**I'm not gonna stop that's who I am**_

_**I give it all I got that is my plan**_

_**Will I find what I lost**_

_**You know you can**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**(Bet On Me)**_

_**I'm gonna make it right**_

_**That is the way**_

_**To turn my life around**_

_**Today is the day**_

_**And I'm the type of guy who means what I say**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**How will I know if there's a path work taking?**_

_**Should I question every move I make?**_

_**With all I've lost my hear is breakin'**_

_**I don't wanna make the same mistakes**_

_**Did you ever…**_

_**Doubt your dream will never come true?**_

_**Did you ever…**_

_**Blame the world but never blame you**_

_**I won't ever…**_

_**Try to live a lie again**_

_**I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way**_

And as he reached a certain part of the stage, he grabbed a golf club out of the golf bag, and got into his form before "hitting" it as he said as he began the first breakdown of the song, "Oh, hold up. Give me room to thing. Bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing. Gotta do my own thing. Oh, hold up, stop."

And after, that he turned towards the LED screen to see an image of himself as he sang:

_**It's no good at all**_

_**To see yourself and not recognize your face**_

_**Out on my own it's such a scary place**_

_**Ohhh the answers are all inside of me**_

_**All I gotta do is believe**_

He, then, went into the second breakdown with doing the same jumps he did from the movie before ending up on the ramp with his hands up in the air…just like how he ended the scene in the movie:

_**I'm not gonna stop**_

_**Not gonna stop till I get my show**_

_**That's who I am**_

_**That is my plan**_

_**Will it end up on top**_

_**You can**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on me**_

_**I wanna make it right**_

_**That is the way**_

_**To turn my life around**_

_**Today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy that means what I say?**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

_**You can bet on me!**_

--------

"….so, ladies and gentlemen without further ado, the triple threat brunette herself, VANESSA HUDGENS!" Lucas said as he appeared on stage

The fans went mad and screamed loud as the music for Vanessa's song "Sneakernight" began to play while a 'V' with diamonds on it and falling around it on the LED screen was up on the screen as they heard Vanessa sing, but was nowhere's to be seen:

_**Put your sneakers on**_

_**We're goin' dancing all night long**_

Everyone cheered as Vanessa appeared on stage dressed in exactly what she wore for her music video to the song-- a hot pink tank top underneath a black sequined SWISH cami from YOOX, a black long sleeve jacket from Marc Ecko over her tops, a pair of white theory short shorts from Revolve Clothing, a gold full sequined Fedora hat with a white trim sat on her head, a pair of grey-pink-grey stripe knee high socks that fell just a little below her knees from American Apparel, and lastly a pair of white and pink Red by Marc Ecko Phranz-Phavorite sneakers from Marc Ecko with her hair down in her cascading waves, smokey eyeshadow and clear glossy lip gloss-- and began to do the choreography that was from the music video with the dancers as their shoes glowed in the dark, thanks to the glo-in- the dark shoelaces as she sang:

_**I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me**_

_**See I've put my sneakers on**_

_**Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'**_

_**After they all go home**_

_**So are you ready?**_

_**Did you eat?**_

_**Do you have the energy?**_

_**Are you reloaded?**_

_**Are you able to stay on your feet?**_

_**Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats…**_

_**We're keep going, and going, and going, yeah,**_

_**Cause**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**All you gotta do is take a chance**_

_**Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight**_

_**So now they're closing**_

_**Close it up**_

_**Shut it down**_

_**Go home now**_

_**But this is far from the end**_

_**Second round, ding**_

_**It's about to begin**_

_**Cause I got comfortable full**_

_**Where the weather is nice**_

_**So let's take it outside**_

_**The…slam, hands clap**_

_**And the beatbox, and it's all right**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Don't you even worry about other plans**_

_**Yeah, that's right it's sneakernight**_

_**When the sun goes down, oh we wake up**_

_**I got no sleep**_

_**Ha! No need**_

_**No compliment staying away**_

_**When the beat is like an earthquake**_

_**We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable**_

_**Just admit it**_

_**You can't stop**_

_**It's addictive**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Put your sneakers on**_

_**Let's go all night long**_

"Wow, she really took the crowd, huh? And they're still going, wow," Corbin told all of the cast, Kenny, and Bonnie who were all watching Vanessa from the control center while they heard the fans.

"That's my girl," Zac said, proudly, to no one in particular, but all of those who heard smiled at it.

"Thanks guys! I love you! Mwauh!" Vanessa told them before she walked off stage and was immediately handed a bottle of Aquafina and a towel.

"Thanks, Zac," Vanessa told him after drowning down half the bottle before kissing his cheek and saying, "I love you."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Zac told her with a smile before he said, "I love you too."

"Van Anne, you were awesome," Corbin told her as he picked her up and spun her around, interrupting their moment and making Vanessa glad that Zac quickly took the water bottle so, water didn't go every where's.

"Thanks, Corbs, but not as as amazing as you were," Vanessa told her.

"No, because we both were amazing," Corbin told her and the others instantly agreed.

She, then, went off to the female's quick change room to change into her costume for 'Everyday' as Zac went onstage to start it:

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**Means there's no second chance**_

_**So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can**_

Zac's and everyone else's head turned in search for Vanessa as they heard her voice, but seen her no where's:

_**Make it last forever**_

_**And never give it back**_

Zac then continued his "search" for Vanessa as he continued to sing:

_**It's our turn**_

_**And I'm loving where we're at**_

Zac's and everyone else's heads turned towards the balcony of the ramp to find Vanessa there and smiled as she began to sing with Zac as she looked at him from her stop on the "balcony":

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

"Troy" smiled at her and continued to sing:

_**Everyday of our lives**_

"Gabriella" slowly began moving down the ramp, her eyes never leaving "Troy's" as she sang and walked:

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

"Troy" watched her and remembered his part and sang it:

_**Gonna run**_

_**Everyday**_

He them smiled as she joined him and continued to move down the ramp, towards him:

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

"Troy" then slowly started to walk towards "Gabriella" as he began to sing again:

_**Everyday**_

And, they both continued to move towards each other and sing to each other:

_**From right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

And once, "Gabriella" was close enough she held out her hand as she sang:

_**Take my hand**_

And, "Troy" gladly took her hand and held it as he sang:

_**Together we will celebrate**_

"Gabriella" smiled and echoed him:

_**Celebrate**_

And together with bright smiles, they sang to each other before hugging each other as they did in the movie:

_**Oh everyday**_

Vanessa smiled and moved to middle of the stage as she skipped towards away from him in her wedges as she sang:

_**They say that you should follow**_

"Troy" smiled and moved after her as he sang:

_**And chase down what you dream**_

"Gabriella" smiled and turned around and began walking backwards as she sang with him following:

_**But if you get lost and lose yourself**_

"Troy" smiled and held open his white suit jacket before sliding behind her as he sang:

_**What does it really mean**_

"Gabriella" smiled and began to sing to him as he moved backwards now:

_**No matter where we're going**_

"Troy" smiled and pointed down as he sang the next part:

_**It starts from where we are**_

"Troy" moved closer to "Gabriella" as they continued to sing and touched her arm before taking her fingers and placing her hand over his heart:

_**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you, I've got the strength to start**_

Smiling, Vanessa and Zac held out their microphones to the audience and got their replies of, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Smiling they both began to sing together again:

_**Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young and keep the faith**_

Smiling, they held their microphones out the audience again and sang as the fans did:

_**Everyday**_

Zac smiled and brought his microphone back to him as he began to sing:

_**From right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

Smiling, Vanessa took Zac's hand only for him to spin her away from him while she sang:

_**Oh everyday**_

Zac, smiled, and did a little cool spin of his own before he sang:

_**We're taking it back**_

_**We're doing it here**_

_**Together!**_

"Gabriella" smiled and answered him back…in song:

_**It's better like that**_

_**And stronger now than ever**_

Smiling, "Troyella" began to sing together again:

_**We're not gonna lose**_

'_**Cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be!**_

Smiling, Vanessa switched her microphone into her other so, she could lace her fingers with Zac's empty one and lay her head down on his shoulder as they moved to center stage as he sang:

_**Everyday of our lives**_

"Gabriella" smiled and closed her eyes as she sang:

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

Zac smiled at the audience as he sang:

_**Gonna run while we're young**_

Reaching, center stage, they moved to stand across from each other as their one set of laced fingers stayed laced as they sung together, eyes locked, passion in their voices:

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Keep the faith!**_

Everyone cheered as and they heard the dancers and cast members come up on stage and begin to sing with them:

_**Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

Everyone on stage them moved to hold hands and moved around in a circle as they sang:

_**Everyday from right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

And as they moved the circle into the middle, "Troy" and "Gabriella" broke free from the circle as everyone still continued to sing as they moved to form a line and dancers from each side began dancing and meeting at the middle as they sang:

_**Everyday!**_

_**Live everyday!**_

_**Love everyday!**_

_**Live everyday!**_

_**Love everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

_**Everyday!**_

Smiling, Vanessa finished it with a giggle and with a:

_**Everyday!**_

As the lights turned off when they were taking their bows, they all quickly hurried off to the quick change areas and quickly got changed while outside, one the screen, the quick summary of the movie was playing while the dancers danced around to the music as people waited for the main ones.

Everyone's heads turned as they cheered for Zac who stood up on the ramp towards the top, singing into a microphone that sat on it's stand:

_**The summer that we wanted **_

All the Ryan/Lucas fans screamed as he was the next one to sing, seeing as he was the next one down the row of microphone stands:

_**Yeah we finally got it back**_

All the Corbin/Chad fans screamed for him as he began to sing:

_**Now's the time we get to share**_

All the Sharpay/Ashley fans screamed for the blonde as she began to sing next:

_**Each day will be together**_

All of the Taylor/Monique fans screamed for Monique as she began to sing:

_**Now until forever**_

And lastly, but certainly not least, all of Gabriella/Vanessa's fans began to cheer for her as she began to sing:

_**So everybody**_

_**Everywhere**_

They boys then took it from there:

_**Let's take it to the beach**_

_**Take it there together**_

The girls looked at them and silenced them before they began to sing:

_**Let's celebrate today**_

_**There'll never be another**_

"Troy", "Chad", and "Ryan", having enough of being silenced began to sing again:

_**We're stronger this time**_

_**We've been there for each other**_

The girls then "glared" at them to be quiet before they began to sing again while the audience just laughed at them while singing and dancing along:

_**Everything's just right**_

Smiling, they all began to sing together as did the dancers down below:

_**Everybody…all for one**_

_**Our real summer has just begun**_

_**Let's rock and roll, and just let go**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the drums**_

_**We're gonna have fun in the sun**_

_**That that all the hard work is done**_

_**Work is done**_

_**Everybody one for all…**_

_**And all for one**_

_**All for one…one…one…**_

The girls, smiled, and looped arms as they walked down the ramp, leaving the boys behind as "Sharpay" sang:

_**Summertime together**_

Smiling, "Taylor" continued:

_**Now we're even closer**_

Smiling, Gabriella continued it:

_**That's they way it's meant to be**_

Over on the other side of the stage, somehow the boys had got down their faster than the girls and "Chad" began to sing:

_**We're just getting started**_

After "Chad", "Ryan" took over:

_**Come on and join the party**_

"Troy", then smiled and continued dancing as he took it from both of them:

_**You deserved it same as me**_

And together all the boys began to sing together again:

_**Let's take it to the beach**_

_**Take it there together**_

The girls on the other side of the stage, glared at the boys as if to say 'that's our line' before they sang together:

_**Let's celebrate today**_

_**There'll never be another**_

The boys, just looked back at them in the same way before they began to sing:

_**We're stronger this time**_

_**We've been there for each other**_

The girls then smirked and before the boys could sing again, took it over:

_**Everything's just right**_

They all then began to do the set choreography, girls on one side and the boys at center stage as they all did the same choreography as they sang:

_**Everybody…all for one**_

_**Our real summer has just begun**_

_**Let's rock and roll, and just let go**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the drums**_

_**We're gonna have fun in the sun**_

_**Now that all the hard work is done**_

_**Work is done**_

_**Everybody one for all…**_

_**And all for one**_

_**All for one…one…one…**_

They guys then looked at each other and said, "Everybody up!"

The girls then looked at each other and said, "Everybody rock it!"

The boys then answered back, "Take it to the top."

The girls smiled and replied, "And never ever stop it."

The guys then wanting to get the final say, said, "It's not about the future."

The girls just smiled and decided they wanted the last word and would go up one and out do them, "It's not about the past!"

And together they all said with the audience, "It's making every single day! Last and last and last!"

Smiling, they all began to sing as they did the choreography from the second movie for the rest of the song:

_**Fun and sun…what could be better**_

_**Let's have fun…everybody together**_

_**This is where our summer really begins**_

_**The very last time it's ever gonna be like this**_

_**It's a party you don't want to miss**_

The boys, deciding they wanted to call the girls out said, "Guys, show 'em we can make some moves."

The girls not having any of it said, "Girls, show 'em we know how to groove."

The boys knowing defeat sang as they mixed in with the girls:

_**Here**_

The girls smiled in victory and began to blend back in with them as they sang:

_**And now**_

The guys, then took over again:

_**Lets turn the party**_

The girls, wanting the last say again, sang:

_**Out**_

And then everybody along with the audience finished up the song:

_**Everybody jump in**_

_**Everybody…all for one**_

_**Our real summer has just begun**_

_**Let's rock and roll, and just let go**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the drums**_

_**We're gonna have fun in the sun**_

_**That that all the hard work is done**_

_**Work is done**_

_**Everybody one for all…**_

_**Everybody all for one**_

_**Everybody…all for one**_

_**Let's rock and roll, and just let go**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the drums**_

_**We're gonna have fun in the sun**_

_**Now that all the hard work is done**_

_**Work is done**_

_**Come on everyone let's dance**_

_**We can't let the moment pass**_

_**Let's make the party last**_

_**Everybody one for all…**_

_**And all for one**_

_**All for one**_

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, 82 full pages of complete HSM with loaded Zanessa fluff! I hope you liked it even though I personally thought this one sucked out of anything I wrote, but anyway anywho. Please R&R! I love you all! XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	5. Washington

_**Chapter started: Sept. 7, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 23, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one. I hope you guys enjoy it. **Echoes** for the song are the words in parentheses. XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 4: Washington-**

**(Sept. 2009.)**

"Zaccy, you ready to go, babe?" Vanessa dressed in a pair of super skinny silver grey jeans from American Eagle (AE), a blue plaid AE relaxed flannel shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows from AE, and a pair of dark brown AE suede graduate boots with a sexy 3 ½ inch heel to them; asked her boyfriend who had just walked out of their suite bedroom at their hotel in Seattle, Washington.

"Yeah," Zac told her and then smiled at how they both ended up --like almost always-- in a plaid shirt together.

"Alright, then let's go," Vanessa told him as she picked up her LV handbag, kissed Shadow goodbye and told her to behave, and then slipping her black Chanel (CC) sunglasses over her smoke eye shadowed eyes.

Zac smiled at her and laced their fingers together as they walked out of their suite, got into the elevator, and met up with their friends in the lobby as they all got ready to go to the sightseeing in Seattle while doing a few press stops also….with some paparazzi, but not as much if they were back home.

* * *

**(Woodland Park Zoo)**

"Oh my lanta! Zaccy, look at them they're _so_ cute," Vanessa told Zac as she gazed at the big orange, white, and black playful kitty cats before she used her red digital camera to snap some pictures of them.

Zac smiled as he watched his girlfriend gaze at the Sumatran Tigers, who were bathing in the sun and playing with each other before he too took some pictures and then took one on his cell phone and sent it to his mom with a quick text attached to it:

_**Mom, looks its yours and Nessa's pussy cat. **_

_**;) **_

_**Love You! **_

_**--Z**_

"Yeah, until they kill ya," Corbin told Vanessa as he stood beside her and took a picture after hearing what she said.

"Oh shush you," Vanessa told her "big brother" with a playful glare.

"He's right you know, Nessa," Zac informed his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Oh shush you," Vanessa told Zac before she spoke to both of the smirking males, "Both of you. Or else."

"Or else, what?" They asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Oh Ashley, I need a little Sharpay-assistance," Vanessa sing-songed to her blonde bestie.

"Coming, V," the blonde replied as she walked towards the three with Lucas and Monique along with their personal tour guide, who was the creator of the zoo and, who had it closed down for their private tour for the day.

Vanessa smirked as she heard the two males swallow loudly and then smiled as Ashley strutted her Sharpay strut towards the two boys and reading Vanessa's mind she began her wrath….

------

"Oh no! No fucking way! Nope. Nada," Vanessa told them as they tried to get her to go into the snake building where the creator told them they had an anaconda, boas, and many more snakes, a thing she was deathly afraid of.

"Oh come on, Van Anne. What are you, scared?" Corbin asked his "little sister".

His only reply from the Filipina with cascading waves, was a strong shaking of her head in comfirmation as she kept backing away till she had a good twenty feet between her and the snake house.

"Fine," Corbin told her and even smiled as they watched her exhale a breath she most likely knew she wasn't holding before he turned to Zac and asked, "Dude, are you coming in?"

"Nah, man, I'm gonna stay here with Nessa," Zac replied with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist and pulled her tightly, but gently, to his side, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Alright, fine. Your lose," Corbin said before adding, "Both of your loses."

"No, it's my _win_," Vanessa corrected him and then waited until everyone went inside to ask Zac, "Can we go look at more of kitty cats?"

Zac just chuckled before placing a kiss on her temple before saying, "Sure baby, anything you want."

Vanessa smiled and leaned her head up so their lips could connect in a passionate, yet soft, kiss before they went to explore the zoo some more.

* * *

**(Cornish College of Arts)**

"As you all know, we have gathered you all here for a special assembly, but we didn't tell you what was so special about it before now. But before I continue, I want to warn you and tell you all to be on your best behavior if not you're expelled, got it? Alright, then well, welcome the stars from the hit of the century and the brightest and biggest stars in young Hollywood…**LUCAS GRABEEL…MONIQUE COLEMAN…CORBIN BLEU…ASHLEY TISDALE…ZAC EFRON…AND VANESSA HUDGENS!"**

Everyone in the auditorium stood up and cheered as the six stars appeared on stage and all said together, "Hi everyone! How are you doing?"

"**GOOD!" **Everyone yelled back as they continued to cheer and clap and take pictures.

"Alright, well, these guys hear are to help inspire you to be the best that you can be and to never give up your dreams of doing anything. And after they give their words of wisdom, you can ask questions, get autographs, and then behave as they do a little private concert for you which means they're going to take requests from you all," the dean said before turning to the six stars who had microphones in their hands and said, "Alright, you six are on. Enjoy."

Everyone cheered again and then quieted down as the dean told them, "And I'll be watching everyone so, please be on your best behavior."

An hour later, the six stars finished their words of wisdom, and decided that it was time for questions so, the dean took a microphone around to each student who raised their hands to ask a question…which was the whole auditorium so, he and the cast decided on only fourteen questions were to be asked, seven from males and seven from females.

"Alright, this question is to Ashley. Oh, and hi Ashley!" the freshmen said as she talked into the microphone to the blonde actress, who smiled at her.

"Hi," Ashley replied back with a smile.

"So, my question is, which song from the first HSM, the second HSM, and the third HSM was your favorite?"

"Well, from the first movie it was Lucas' and my song _Bop to the Top_. From HSM2, it truly had to be Zac and Vanessa's _Gotta Go My Own Way_, I listen` 1` to it while I'm driving and whenever I really can which is like all the time. And my favorite song from HSM3? Well, it had to be, _High School Musical_," Ashley replied and as she spoke of her favorite song from HSM2, she cast a smile towards her best friends, who were completely in love and you could always tell when they sang together, especially during that particular song.

"Hi, Corbin," the young freshmen boy said to the afro haired male.

"Yo, what's up?" Corbin asked with a smile.

"My question is what was it like working with Vanessa when you guys recorded _Still There For Me_ together? I mean she's so sexy and so down to Earth, I most likely would have drawn a blank and have been at a loss of words," the boy wondered as he cast a smile at Vanessa.

"Aw, thank you," Vanessa told the boy with a smile before Corbin replied to the boy's question.

"Honestly, it felt pretty cool. I mean she's like my little sister and I love her to death, not as much as Zac does, but I still love her to death and truthfully, I would love to do it again. She's an amazing, beautiful, smart, and funny down to Earth woman, with a beautiful voice," Corbin replied and then hugged Vanessa back as she hugged him and whispered an 'I love you too, big brother' in his ear.

Soon, one by one males and females asked question until it was time for the song requests followed by autographs before they bid the college students and staff goodbye and headed back to the hotel to get ready for bed seeing as it was 8PM and they had to be up and ready for tomorrow because tomorrow was their concert before they headed to their next state.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"There's my stars. How are they this morning?" Kenny asked the six, who were all scattered around in Zac and Vanessa's dressing room-- the girls were cuddled up on the couch and the boys were each sitting on the floor; Zac of course was sitting right next to Vanessa, leaning his back on the couch with fingers with hers that rested on his left shoulder.

"Mm," the girls replied as the boys replied with 'good-s' causing Kenny to laugh.

"Alright, well sound check and everything went perfect, as always which is the best thing working with you guys, you always nail things…well, except for Zac," Kenny said, picking on Zac even though every one of them knew it was true, he usually was the last one to pick up the dance numbers and the lyrics; especially when he had been late to HSM3 rehearsals which he promised himself that if something like that movie came up again, he wouldn't be late for rehearsals for it.

"I'm working on it, Kenny, I'm working on it," Zac told him with a smile.

"I know," Kenny replied with a smile as he sat down on the arm of a chair and asked, "So, did you all have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah," was echoed around the room by the six stars who all caused Kenny to shake his head and think, _same old them, always answering at the same time with the same answer. I'll never get tired of it and I'll truly miss it, but who knows maybe I'll work with them all again someday and I won't be able to say yes fast enough._

The next few hours went with them talking and just having the time of their lives, and of course, a lot of cuddling from the in love couple, who always had to have contact with each other, even if it was just a small bit of contact which caused everyone to smile at them, they truly did belong together and couldn't be away from each other.

------

Dressed in an adorable white floral lace mini dress that had a v-neck with ruffle trim and with a waist tie around the back, a pair of white soft round toe comfy ballet flats, a T necklace, gold hoop earrings, her hair in her beautiful cascading curls, and smokey eye make up; Vanessa Hudgens was ready to sing _Right Here, Right Now _with her boyfriend, Zac Efron, who was dressed in a stage costume that was identical to the one he wore for the song in the movie as the audience finished clapping for Ashley who had just finished her song "It's Alright, It's Okay" which was her last solo of the night…and which was performed right after _Now or Never_.

They both quickly kissed each other and whispered and 'I love you and break a leg' to each other before they went up the stairs backstage that lead to the balcony with ramp so, they could sit with their legs hanging over the side of the balcony as they laced their fingers and Vanessa set her head on Zac's shoulder; both in their positions that they would keep through the whole song besides looking at each other and both smiled as Lucas introduced them, once again onstage tonight, as not Zac and Vanessa, but as their sir name, _Zanessa_, causing the fans to go crazy, as per always_._

A dim stage light shown on them as "Gabriella" said, "So, another top secret hiding place?"

"You're the second girl I've ever had up here," "Troy" said and then as "Gabriella" nudged him in disbelief he smiled and said, "The first was my mom. She only climbed up here to get me down."

Vanessa giggled just like her character did in the movie before replying, "Well, I'm honored. This place is so cool."

"Yeah, me and my dad built it."

"So, is that the coach from U of A down there?"

"Yeah…yeah, he's at my house…crazy."

"I bet he's already got your name on a locker."

"It's always been my dad's dream, that I'm gonna end up at his alma mater. Did I just say that?"

"You know my mom and I've been talking about Stanford University, pretty much since I was born."

"Yeah, you're already in. That's so cool."

"Except she won't stop talking about it. It's embarrassing."

"Come on, she's proud of you. I'm proud of you."

"The thing about Stanford is that it's a thousand and…"

"Fifty-three miles from here. I know….It suddenly seems like the rest of the school year is coming at us so fast."

"Yeah, I wish it would all just stop. At least, we'll slow down."

Everyone smiled brightly knowing what was coming next:

_**Yeah, yeah, can you imagine**_

_**What would happen**_

_**If we could have any dream**_

_**I'd wish this moment**_

_**Was ours to own it**_

_**And that it would never leave**_

_**Then I would thank that star**_

_**That made our wish come true (come true), oh yeah**_

'_**Cause he knows that where you are**_

_**Is where I should be, too**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be (to be)**_

_**But right now there's you and me**_

Zac smiled as he heard his girlfriend's angelic voice as she began to sing, her head know lifted up from his shoulder so, their eyes could lock:

_**If this was forever**_

_**What could be better**_

_**We've already proved it works**_

_**But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours**_

_**A bend in the universe**_

_**Is gonna make everything (everything)**_

_**In our whole world change**_

_**And you know that where we are (where we are)**_

_**Will never be the same (oh no)**_

_**Oh no**_

Smiling, they kept their eyes locked as they finished the song together; their eyes and smiles never leaving each other's:

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be (to be)**_

_**But right now there's you and me**_

_**We know it's coming**_

_**And it's coming fast**_

_**So let's make every second last**_

_**Make it last**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be (to be)**_

_**But right now there's you and me**_

_**You and me**_

_**You and me, but**_

_**Right now there's you and me**_

Everyone cheered wildly as they ended it and then stood up before waving at them and saying with bright smiles before walking off stage, "Thank you."

They cheered again as opening music notes to "I Want It All" began to play, all knowing what song and two people were up next.

-----

Everyone cheered louder as their favorite couple, Zanessa who played Troyella came out onstage and all smiled and got ready to mouth the words to what was the most romantic song from HSM3, _Can I Have This Dance_.

Onstage, Vanessa smiled and held out her hand to her boyfriend as she sang:

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close, and take one step**_

_**And let the music be your guide**_

_**Now won't you promise me (Won't you promise me)**_

_**That you'll never forget (That we'll keep dancing)**_

_**To keep dancing (To keep dancing)**_

_**Where ever we go next**_

Smiling, they began to sing together as they continued their version of the waltz:

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Zac smiled and spun his girlfriend around as he began to sing with Vanessa echoing in certain areas:

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn, will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all**_

_**And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)**_

_**Cause my heart is where you are (Because my heart is wherever you are)**_

Smiling, everyone continued to sing with them as they began to sing together again while they continued to do their waltz with bright smiles and so much love in their eyes and voices:

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Taking a deep breath, Vanessa smiled and began to sing her first high note of many in this song:

_**Ooooooh!**_

_**No mountains to high enough**_

Smiling, they sang together again as they feet continued to "float" them across the stage:

_**No oceans to wide**_

_**Cause together or not**_

_**Our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee**_

Taking a quick deep breath, "Gabriella" sang her third high note in the song:

_**Yeeeeeeeeehhhh**_

Everyone cheered loudly for her and then continued to cheer as they finished up the song:

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do (the way we do)**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance? (This dance)**_

And as they sang the last part, Zac surprised Vanessa as he dipped her before bringing her back up tightly against his chest as his eyes held so much love as they whispered the last line in the song:

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Zac and Vanessa were surprised as they got a standing obviation at the end of the song and a good five minutes of cheering before they thanked each other and walked offstage with fingers laced together.

---

"V!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked up to her bestie who was watching her boyfriend and Corbin sing and do the choreography for "The Boys are Back" onstage.

"Hey, A! What's up?" Vanessa said, her eyes never leaving Zac's form.

"Nothing much, but I can see what's up with you, as per always," Ashley replied with a knowing smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vanessa asked her bestie as she quickly cast her confused glance to her before putting it back on her boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing," Ashley told her bestie and clapped with her and the audience as Corbin and Zac finished the song.

"Ready for the _Right Here, Right Now Reprise_?" Lucas asked Vanessa while Zac hurried into the boys quick change room and got into his next costume.

"Mmhm," Vanessa replied as she laced her fingers with Zac who just reappeared and they quickly and carefully went up the stairs that led to the balcony that was onstage and as the lights stayed dark they moved to their own ends -- Vanessa on the right and Zac on the left -- facing away from each other.

With a sigh, like in the movie, Zac softly began to sing the opening words to the _Right Here, Right Now (Reprise)_:

_**If this were forever**_

_**What could be better**_

_**We've already proved it works**_

"Gabriella" then softly began to sing:

_**But in 2,123 hours**_

Softly they began to sing together, still without looking at each other:

_**A bend in the universe**_

"Gabriella" let out a little sigh as she continued to sing:

_**Is gonna make everything in our whole world change**_

"Troy" put the hand that was holding his face and that wasn't in his black jeans pocket, on the railing as he echoed her:

_**It's all changin'**_

"Gabriella" softly began to sing alone again with "Troy'' echoing her on the last three words:

_**And you know that where we are**_

_**Will never**_

And as she was going to finish that lyric line, "Troy" joined in to help her finish it and began to sing some more lyrics together:

_**Be the same**_

_**Right here**_

_**Right now**_

_**(Right now)**_

The camera's that were linked to the LED screen in back of the two, closed in on them and the fans stayed quiet and watched their reactions as they sang. With a sigh, again, "Gabriella" began to sing alone, again:

_**Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be**_

"Troy" then echoed the last two words of her lyric line before he began to sing his own:

_**To be, but right now there's you and me**_

As "Gabriella" got ready to sing again, she turned around so her and "Troy" were facing each other as she sang:

_**You and me**_

Zac locked their eyes as he echoed her before she continued to sing:

_**Ohh, you and me**_

Vanessa kept their eyes locked as Zac sang before she joined in with him to finish the song:

_**But right now there's**_

_**You and me**_

Their performance was then awarded with a standing obviation as Vanessa said a quick thank you before disappearing quickly as Zac said his thank you so, she could hurry into the female's quick change room and get changed for her song "Walk Away".

-----

"Hey, dude," Corbin said to Zac, who didn't even hear him because he was watching his girlfriend sing onstage:

_**I guess I should've known better,**_

_**To believe that my luck could change**_

_**(Luck could change) Ohh**_

_**I left my heart out forever**_

_**Finally learn each others names**_

_**(Each others names)**_

_**I tell myself this time**_

_**It's different**_

_**No goodbyes cause I**_

_**Can't bear to say it**_

_**I'll never survive**_

_**the one that's coming**_

_**If I stay, oh no**_

_**Just walk away ooh**_

_**And don't look back**_

_**Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna**_

_**Hurt so bad**_

_**You know I'm strong**_

_**But I can't take that**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**Ooh just walk away**_

_**Walk, walk, walk away**_

_**Ooh just walk away**_

_**Walk, walk, walk away**_

_**Aye-aye yeah**_

_**I really wish I could blame you**_

_**But I know that it's no one's fault**_

_**(No one) no, no, no ooh**_

_**A Cinderella with no shoe**_

_**And a prince that doesn't know he's lost**_

_**(Know he's lost)**_

_**This heaviness feels so familiar**_

_**Each goodbye with just the same old song**_

_**But this time I will not surrender**_

_**Cause I'm gone**_

_**Oooh yeah!**_

_**Just walk away ooh**_

_**And don't look back**_

_**Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna**_

_**Hurt so bad**_

_**You know I'm strong**_

_**But I can't take that**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**Ooh just walk away**_

_**Walk, walk, walk away,**_

_**Ooh just walk away**_

_**Walk, walk, walk away**_

_**(Whooa)**_

_**Just walk away**_

_**I've got to let it go**_

_**(Ooh)**_

_**Start protecting**_

_**My heart and soul**_

_**Cause I don't think I'll survive**_

_**A goodbye again**_

_**Not again!**_

_**Just walk away ooh**_

_**And don't look back**_

_**Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna**_

_**Hurt so bad**_

_**You know I'm strong**_

_**But I can't take that**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**Ooh just walk away**_

_**(Walk, walk, walk away)**_

_**Walk away walk away**_

_**Yeeaah**_

_**(Walk, walk, walk away)**_

_**Walk away walk away**_

_**All right!**_

_**(Walk walk walk away, yeah, walk away!)**_

_**Walk away, walk away**_

_**(Oh walk, walk, walk, away)**_

_**Walk away walk away**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

Zac smiled as Vanessa thanked the audience who cheered loudly causing her to giggle before she gracefully walked off stage and towards him and Corbin, who he just now realized was right beside him.

"Hey Corbs! Hey babe!" Vanessa greeted cheerfully and then kissed Corbin's cheek after he offered her a bottle of Aquafina water. "Thanks Corbs!"

"Your welcome, Van Anne. And by the way, you were amazing out there, you really had the crowd loving you, as always," Corbin told her with a smile as he hugged her tightly which she gladly returned.

"Aw, thanks, Corbs! I love you!" Vanessa told him before kissing his cheek and pulling back.

"I love you too, Van Anne," Corbin replied and then turned towards Zac who seemed like he was still in a daze. "Um, I think you might want to bring Zac back to planet Earth."

Vanessa just giggled and smiled at Corbin as he left them so, she could do it in her own personal way which was, of course, bringing her lips to his and placing a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips. "Hiya, babe!"

"Baby, you were simply amazing," Was the first words out as Zac's mouth before he smiled at her and then hugged her, placing a soft kiss on her temple while she smiled and giggled.

"Why thank you, I try, I try," Vanessa replied causing them both to laugh.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I know that wasn't the best place to stop this chapter, especially since I didn't add all the songs from **_**HSM3: Senior Year**_**, but don't worry y'all the time will come, promise, even though it's a big word. :D **_

_**I love you all, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. I need **_**five**_** reviews, as per always.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	6. Idaho

_**Chapter started: October 23, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished:**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one enjoy! XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 5: Idaho-**

_**Did You Know?**_

_Idaho, to residents of the state and to regular visitors, is regarded as a highly outdoors-oriented community. Central Idaho is home to North America's oldest ski resorts, Sun Valley, where the world's first chairlift was installed. Snow sports are important keystones of Idaho's identity, with a ski resort adjacent to nearly every urban area. Whitewater rafting and kayaking are among the state's major pastimes. Hell's Canyon and the Salmon River boast some of North America's finest whitewater, with the nearby town of Riggins, ID serving as the state's informal whitewater capital. _

_Idaho is nicknamed the Gem State because nearly every known gem has been found there. In addition, ID is one of only two places in the world where star garnets can be found (the other is the Himalaya Mountains, in India), and is the only place six pointed star garnets have been found._

* * *

**(October 2009. - Boise, Idaho, 12PM)**

"Dudes, I don't know what I want to eat!" Corbin complained as they sat in a private room at their all time favorite pizza _buffet_, Cici's Pizza Buffet, for lunch in the capital of Idaho, Boise.

"Dude, it's a buffet, you can eat anything at anytime," Zac told him before he and Vanessa got up to go stand in line that was forming from their massive group.

"Hola, Kenny," Vanessa greeted Kenny with a giggle and a smile as she grabbed a plate and stood in line in front of Zac and behind Kenny.

"Well, hola, Ms. Hudgens? Que'tal?" Kenny replied with a smile.

"Bien, gracias. Y tu?" Vanessa replied with a smile as she picked up a slice of Ham and Pineapple Pizza followed by a slice of Macaroni and Cheese Pizza while her boyfriend picked up a slice of the Deep Dish Pizza and a piece of the Pepperoni Flip Pizza before they both grabbed some Garlic Cheese Bread.

"Muy bien," Kenny replied as he used the thongs and put two brownies on his plate followed by a cinnamon roll before he put two brownies on Vanessa's plate, which she was thankful for while Zac put two cinnamon rolls on his while Kenny asked him, "And you Zac?"

"Okay, thanks for asking," Zac replied with a smile as they walked over to their table where Kenny was sitting with them, Corbin, Monique, Ashley, and Lucas.

"Hola, guys!" Vanessa greeted the table while Zac left to fill up their glasses with Pepsi.

"Hola, Vanessa!" Was echoed around the table as they all smiled and or laughed.

"So, how's sharing the bus with, Hollywood?" Ashley asked her bestie who was sitting to the right of her.

"It's great. I absolutely adore it and our time together, even though sometimes when we play Mario Kart we tend to get a little angry at each other which is kinda hard for us to get away from each other," Vanessa replied before taking a bite of her Macaroni and Cheese Pizza slice.

"Yeah, but baby, you forget I have ways of making you not so angry with me," Zac informed them as he walked up and set the glasses down in their respective places before he too sat down only to be whacked in the back of the head by Vanessa's Louis Vuitton clutch, "Oww, Nessa! I was just stating the facts. Gosh, woman!"

Vanessa just smirked at him the first time he said 'oww' before whacking him another time, this time in the gut, for calling her woman, causing her to smirk again as the others laughed when Zac grunted an 'oww' and an 'I'm sorry'.

The Filipina just smiled at the group before kissing, Zac's cheek and whispering sweetly in his ear, "Zachary, I thought I told you to save the woman nickname for when were behind closed doors."

"You're really trying to kill me aren't you?" Zac whispered his reply in her ear.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Vanessa replied sweetly before placing a kiss on his cheek before moving to take a sip of her pop and a piece of her Ham and Pineapple Pizza.

"Sure you don't," Zac replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"Um, are you two okay?" Monique asked them with a secretive smirk.

"Yeah," they both replied together causing who ever all heard them to laugh before everyone started to become engrossed in fun, food, drinks, and whatever else was brought up around the room.

And after thirty minutes of being engrossed in festivities and after thirty different plates piled in front of Corbin, Vanessa reminded Kenny what he told her to remind him about, "Oh, Kenny, you wanted me to remind you about an announcement that you needed to make while we were all here together."

"Ah, that's right, thanks Baby Girl," Kenny replied with a smile and the call of her nickname that the whole cast had given her seeing as she was the youngest star on the sets of all the High School Musicals. He then stood up and let out his familiar whistle which got everyone quiet as they turned to face him as he began talking, "Thank you. Now, seeing as you all know that we stop at the largest city and the capital in each state. It's going to be different while we're here in Idaho."

"Different, how?" Corbin asked.

"I'm getting to that," Kenny told him causing everyone to chuckle before he continued, "It's going to be different because seeing as Boise is both the capital and largest city, that means only one concert here in Idaho so, that means…"

"Means, what?" Corbin asked again causing everyone to laugh.

"It means," Kenny said looking a Corbin and then chuckling before continuing, "That we'll stay an extra day and…"

"Do another concert, here?" Someone asked, interrupting him.

"No, it means that you guys get your first day off on the tour so, I want you all to enjoy it, but please keep it mind that little eyes are everywhere. And kids remember some of what we say, but all of what we do. Okay?"

"Yeah, 'Zanessa'," Corbin told the two who just glared at him while everyone else laughed.

* * *

**(Best Western Vista Inn- Zac & V's Room)**

"So, seeing as we have the day off for Zac's 22nd Birthday, Zac and I thought we could go Whitewater Riving Rafting for it on an all day thing with you four and Kenny. What do you think?" Vanessa asked her other four cohorts and best friends who were more like family, from her spot cuddled in Zac's arms on their suite bed while the others were all up on the bed too.

"I, personally, think it's an awesome idea, and I'm so there," Corbin said with a bright smile as he high fived Zac.

"Awesome, what about you three?" Zac asked the other three, who all looked at each other and smiled, nodding their heads in agreement with Corbin. "Awesome!"

"Alright, well, then all that leaves is for me to ring up Kenny and tell him that the others are in so he can call the rafting company," Vanessa said before picking up her iPhone and scanning through her contacts list, and coming to Kenny's name she tapped the screen section where it listed his cell phone before scooting off the bed and walking out of the room.

"Um, why didn't she just use the hotel phone, that's what there for?" Lucas asked, confused.

"And for room service," Corbin immediately added causing them all to role their eyes.

"Anyways, man, I have no clue," Zac replied to Lucas' question before catching a glance at Ashley and Monique who both shared a knowing smile. In a questioning and pointed stare, he asked them, "Alright, you two, spill. What's up?"

"Nothing, our lips are sealed," Monique and Ashley replied together before closing their lips and using their fingers and pulling the imaginary zipper over their lips.

"As they should be," Vanessa told them as she entered the bedroom again and back onto the bed, straight into her boyfriend's arms.

"Do they know something I don't?" the male asked his Filipina girlfriend.

"Of course they do…well, for the first time they do," Vanessa replied before softly kissing his pouting lips. Pulling away after a brief moment, she told him, "Stop pouting, you'll find out tomorrow, on your birthday."

"Fine," Zac mumbled his reply causing them all to laugh and Vanessa to roll her eyes as she giggled.

"So, is Kenny seriously going with us tomorrow?" Monique asked the couple.

"Yeah, it was all his idea, at that," Zac replied before adding, "And this defiantly will be on of the best birthday's ever."

Everyone just smiled at him before gently laughing as Shadow climbed up and wedged herself between the couple before going to sleep.

* * *

**(October 18, 2009 6PM)**

While Zac was waiting for his girlfriend to get out of the shower the next day after they had got back from rafting, he clearly remembered what she had done the night of the concert, last night…

"_**Gabriella" had just finished up singing "When There Was You and Me" and as the crowd cheered she smiled and bowed before she spoke into her microphone; no one minus Chucky, Lucas, Ashley, Monique, Bonnie, and Chucky knew what was about to happen next. "Zac, would you please come out here?" **_

_**Everyone cheered loudly, especially the female population in the Qwest Arena, as Zac walked out in his next costume and a microphone in his hand and asked, "Okay, Vanessa I'm out here and I have no idea what's up so, what's up? Why am I out here?"**_

"_**You'll see," Vanessa told him before she turned to speak to the crowd with a smile, "Now, as you all know tomorrow is October 18**__**th**__** and does anyone know what falls on tomorrow's date?" **_

"_**ZAC'S BIRTHDAY!" Was echoed through the stadium followed by more cheers, whistles, and clapping.**_

"_**Exactly so, seeing as they're no show tomorrow. On the count of three, I want you all to sing with me. Let's wish Zac, a Happy Birthday, yeah?!" Vanessa spoke into her microphone.**_

"_**YEAH!" Was echoed throughout the stadium.**_

"_**Alright ready?" Vanessa asked and from the corner of her eye caught Zac smiling and her cohorts, Bonnie, and Kenny coming out onstage to join everyone in the singing. "One…two…three!"**_

_**//Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday, dear Zac**_

_**Happy Birthday to you//**_

"_**WE LOVE YOU ZAC!" Was echoed throughout the stadium causing Zac to smile brightly.**_

"_**Thanks, guys. You've all made this the best birthday ever," Zac thanked them as he spoke into his microphone with a big smile.**_

-------

"Zac, you ready to go?" Vanessa asked him as she stepped out of the room.

"Whoa," Was all Zac to say as his electric blues looked at her. She was dressed in a beautiful yet simple black spaghetti strap short rose print dress with a pair of black peep toe heels, black beaded jewelry, and her hair straightened pulled to and over her right shoulder. And to top it off she had on simple red lipstick and smokey eye make up.

"So, I take it you like?" Vanessa asked him with a slight smirk.

"I like very much," he told her, once he found his voice that is.

Vanessa just giggled before picking up her black clutch and wrap. Lacing her fingers with his, she told him as she pulled him towards the door, "Come on birthday boy, your birthday celebration dinner awaits downstairs."

"But, Nessa, I don't want to go, I want to stay up here with you and do other things," Zac whined.

"I know, Zaccy, so do I, but if we don't sure they're all sure to bring the party up here not to mention you get cake and ice-cream," Vanessa told him.

"I like cake and ice-cream," Zac told her with a smile as he chuckled.

Vanessa just giggled and said as she pulled him into the elevator, "I know you do."

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there it is…Sorry, nothing much happened in this one. I really don't have an excuse for this one, unless the Swine Flu counts. I love you all so much, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**P.S. As per always, I need five reviews, please and thank you.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	7. Nevada

_**Chapter started: October 24, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 28, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's another chapter and I just want to say thanks to everyone who was involved in making such as wonderful generation-changing phenomena for my generation and the many generations to come, I will so get my kids into it in the way future. HSM will always be in our hearts and go down in history! So Happy Anniversary High School Musical 3: Senior Year!

_**Dedication: **_To High School Musical 3 and it's wonderful cast and crew!

**WARNING: **There's a small M scene and it's after the first small dashes in the story (not the ones after the 'Did You Know' section) and it doesn't stop until you meet another set of small little dashes.

* * *

**=HSM: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 6: Nevada-**

**Did You Know?**

_Established in 1905, Las Vegas officially became a city in 1911. With the growth that followed, at the close century Las Vegas was the most populous American city founded in the 20__th__ century (a distinction held by Chicago in the 19__th__ century). The city's tolerance for various forms of adult entertainment earned it the title Sin City, and this image has made the "Capital of Second Chances" a popular setting for films and television programs. Outdoor lighting displays are everywhere on the Las Vegas Strop and are seen elsewhere in the city as well. As seen from space, the Las Vegas metropolitan area is the brightest city on Earth giving it the nickname, also shared with New York City, the "City of Lights." The city also bills itself as "The Entertainment Capital of the World" and other nicknames include "Lost Wages", and "The Marriage Capital of the World". _

* * *

**(October 2009.-9AM)**

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Zac greeted his beautiful girlfriend as she stretched in their massive bed that was covered in 100 percent Egyptian cotton, 310 thread-count linens.

"Mm, morning, My Prince, and why aren't you in here beside me?" Vanessa asked him, taking notice of him sitting on her side of the bed in his Calvin Kline briefs with one of the signature Wynn Resorts robes and slippers on with an additional one and pair sitting on his lap.

"Well, I've took the liberty of ordering room service and getting it set up at our outdoor dining tables," Zac replied with a smile before kissing her forehead and telling her, "Now, get up and put these on. I'm hungry."

"You're a typical male, aren't you?" Vanessa asked him as he helped her slide her petite yet muscular arms in the robe followed by slipping her feet into the slippers.

"I sure hope I am. I mean because I'm not a male then, well…" Zac said and then let his voice trail off.

"Okay, don't even finish that sentence, or your precious family jewels are going to be hurting," Vanessa warned him as they walked out and sat down at the dining table that was attached to their patio that belonged to their Wynn Las Vegas Fairway Apartment like suite.

"But, honey, you wouldn't because then that would be taking away your fun and pleasure," Zac told her as he put a hand to his heart.

"Oh, but honey you forget, I could easily go downstairs and pick up a different hotter male, after all it is Sin City where all of the seven deadly sins come true," Vanessa said, really putting her acting skills to the test as she tried to convince her boyfriend of five years.

"Vanessa, please, I'm begging you, please, don't joke about something like that," Zac told her as he put his fork down and closed his eyes.

"Oh babe, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry," Vanessa told him as she got up and moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Prove it," Zac whispered to him.

"How?" Vanessa asked him, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"Make love to me," Zac whispered to her before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Vanessa opened her mouth to reply, but before she could she felt the twenty two year old's lips come crashing down on hers as he wrapped his strong and protective arms around her petite waist as he stood up, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso as he carried her back inside, both forgetting about the food on the outdoor dining table because they're only concern, as it always would be, was each other.

-----

"I love you, Vanessa Anne Hudgens," Zac whispered as he hovered above her on their huge suite bed.

"I love you too, Zachary David Alexander Efron," Vanessa replied before she pulled him for a passionate kiss, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths again, after what seemed like ages, the twenty-year old moved her hands down to where the robe was tied loosely around his torso. Untying it, she them moved her hands across his chest before she slide her hands softly up to his shoulder blades, pushing the robe off his shoulders and then helping him get his arms free, before she sent it flying across the room, not caring where it landed. At the same time, the electric blue eyed man, did the same with her robe, removing it completely and sending, hers flying across the room.

Their foreheads met, and the brunette bombshell stared into his amazing eyes, as the heartthrob stared deep into her chocolate ones, before kissing her deeply again, while his hands moved down to caress and massage her breasts, sending shivers down her spine.

"Nessa…you're so amazingly gorgeous…I love you…" he said in between kisses, that he was slowly trailing down her toned and flat stomach until he reached the edge of her hot pink thongs that she had slipped on earlier. Tugging gently on them, he waited for his girlfriend to respond.

Vanessa's hands in response, tugged on the edge of his Calvin Kline's, waiting for him to reply back to her. Zac's own response was to slowly and delicately remove her hot pink's before he reached into the side drawer where they had put the condoms last night.

While the love of her life put the condom on, she kissed his chest, and drew circles with her tongue causing him to moan and her to smile as she thought, _Yeap, it's a defiant fact, I'm so lucky. God, I love his chest, his eyes, his legs, his…well, everything. I just love him._

Once the condom was securely on, Zac pressed his lips to hers again as he gently spread her legs so, she could gently cradle him as he slowly began to enter her causing them both to break the kiss to let out a moan, and with that he began his pleasurable and slow trusts of love, in and out.

The male smiled at the female before connecting their lips in a deep and long passionate kiss, cutting off her quiet moans and soft cries, that he would never grow tired of, as they continued the tango they had mastered ages ago.

"I love you," Vanessa whispered as she locked their eyes, chocolate on electric as they both were close to reaching their climaxes together.

"I love you more," Zac groaned, grasping her hips.

"Not possible," Vanessa replied before letting out a deep moan of pleasure.

"Way, way, and totally possible," Zac corrected before he connected their lips again in a passionate kiss, shutting off any reply she had coming back at him. Keeping up their mastered tango, that always went nice and slow, they both broke it to moan blissful moans of pleasure.

Pulling his head back to look at her, he frowned a little seeing her eyes closed before gently ordering her, "Nessa, open your eyes, you know I love looking into your eyes."

Vanessa happily obliged, using all her might and will, and connected hers with his as they both came together.

* * *

After getting off of their high, Zac pulled out, removed the condom and put it in the waist bin, by the bed before he used the last bit of his strength and pulled the love of his life to him causing her to smile as she draped her left arm around his tanned and toned torso, while she draped her left leg between his.

Pulling her tightly against him, he kept a protective arm around her waist before telling her, "I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too, forever and for always. Isn't that the whole point?" Vanessa replied, but smiled as she got to reply, but a soft gentle sigh and the slow beating of his heart, telling her that he was sound asleep.

And placing a kiss over his heart, she set her head back down and let sleep overtake her too…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, alright, alright *dodges flying objects* I know it sucked, but I thought about having this as just a PURE Zanessa chapter and to be honest, I couldn't think of anything else. I'm kinda stumped and being sick with the Swine Flu is not helping matters. I'm trying to take it easy so, I'm not rushed back to the E.R. and admitted especially because it would be easy to push my self and then end up there with my asthma that they said is very bad to have if you have the Swine Flu because it could turn severe and deadly. So, um, I think that's all. I love you all, so much. Please check out my new oneshot called "Exam Scores" its under the title "story name" called Forever & Eternal where all the rest of my oneshots/songfics are. Please R&R. **_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	8. Utah

_**Chapter started: October 29, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 29, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one. Enjoy.

Toodles,

Jessica.

* * *

**=HSM: Final Farewell=**

**-Chapter 7: Utah-**

**(October 2009.)**

Salt Lake City, Utah, the capital and the most populated city. Nicknamed the Crossroads to the West or Salt Lake or SLC, whichever you prefer, was host to the 2002 Winter Olympics, but that's not why people remember that city. They remember it because it was the birthplace and the location to the hit of the century, that generation-changing trilogy, _High School Musical_, _High School Musical 2_, and _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_.

And this is why, Zac, Vanessa, Monique, Corbin, Lucas, and Ashley had got up at six on their day off, just so they could visit all of their old hangouts; to reminisce in memories that would always be remembered and treasured.

That would also be why, Zac was on the Weather Channel's website, looking at the weather for Salt Lake City, Utah at this very moment.

"Babe, what's the weather like?" He heard his girlfriend ask from their walk in closet that was in their normal suite room at their normal hotel, the Grand America Hotel, which was the one that they had stayed in for all three movies.

The Grand America Hotel also during shooting of those three movies and now, was home to Ashley and Chris Warren Jr. (who was unfortunately not with them on the tour). So, while the Grand America Hotel was home for Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley or as they were known when seen out together (the exclusive) Zashnessa; the Little America Hotel was home to Corbin and Monique and the rest of the people on the tour, minus Lucas, who had pulled strings just so he could stay in the same apartment that he had rented when he was filming the HSM trilogy.

"The weather is Partly Cloudy, 39 degrees Fahrenheit, but it feels like 32 degrees Fahrenheit," Zac told her, speaking in a weather person's voice as he entered the bedroom and leaned against the walk-in closet doorway, gazing at his girlfriend who was clad only in a towel and slippers.

"Why thank you Mr. Weather Person Guy," Vanessa replied with a giggle before casting a glance over her shoulder to see him wink at her before she asked, "Liking the view, Efron?"

"I'm loving it, Hudgens. But it would be better on the floor and you on the bed underneath me," Zac honestly replied.

"Zachary!" Vanessa scolded him, but blushed and giggled nonetheless.

"What? I was only being honest. Wouldn't you want me honest, then a liar?" Zac, honestly asked her, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I most defiantly want you to be honest and not a liar," Vanessa replied honestly as she slipped on a pair of black lace thongs under her towel, much to her boyfriend's disappointment before she finally released the towel, letting it drop to the floor, so she could clasp her black lace push up bra in the front and back; smirking as she heard him moan.

"Must you not turn around?" Zac groaned.

"Yes, I must," Vanessa replied with a smirk before she grabbed a pair of medium destroyed Venice Boot Wrecked boot cut low rise jeans from Hollister Co. (HCO) and put them on.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Zac asked her.

"No," Vanessa honestly answered with a giggle as she grabbed a white cami that hadd lace trimmings over her head before she pulled on a dark pink scoop neckline Hermosa long sleeve shirt from HCO on.

"Uh huh," Zac said, not believing her as he watched her pull her heather brown Huntington Beach supersoft ribbed patterned relaxed short sleeve sweater from HCO over her pink long sleeve shirt before going in search of shoes.

"So, you ready to go down memory lane today?" Vanessa asked as she still searched for a pair of shoes.

"Yeah and aren't those gonna hurt your feet?" Zac replied and then asked as he watched her buckle on each foot a matching pair of black elegant patent platforms that had a four inch heel to them from Jimmy Choo.

"Nope and if they do it's called piggy back, babe," Vanessa replied with a smile finally turning around to face him after grabbing a black Jimmy Choo clutch and putting her daily necessities in it.

"Well, what if I don't want too?" Zac asked her with a smirk.

"It's called my big brother, Corbin," Vanessa replied with a smirk of her own as she thought, _Two can play at that game_.

"Alright, alright, I give," Zac told her with a smile.

"I knew you would," Vanessa replied.

"Oh did you know?" Her boyfriend replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh, because you love me so much," Vanessa replied as they walked out of their suite.

"That I do, baby. That I do," Zac replied as he laced their fingers together and walked to the elevator.

* * *

"So, so many memories. Where to start first?" Corbin asked as they all hopped on the mini bus they rented for the day, courtesy of Disney.

"East High School of course," Vanessa replied with a smile.

"Well, you heard the lady, Stan," Corbin told the driver, who smiled and started to drive to East High School where 99.9 percent of the school shots for the HSM trilogy was shot….

* * *

So while the six main HSM members where busy reminiscing, Kenny was busy setting up a surprise HSM reunion which meant helping getting the dining room at the Grand America Hotel and making sure that a van left for the airport in time to pick up Oleysa Rulin, Chris Warren Jr., Ryne Sanborn, KayCee Stroh, and some other HSM cast and crew members, along with their family members that could make it out.

"So, how do you suppose to get The Six here?" Bonnie asked Chucky, The Six referring to their nickname for Corbin, Ashley, Monique, Lucas, Zac, and Vanessa.

"Well, I told them last night after the show that tonight we were going to have a mini belated celebration in honor of it being one year since the release of High School Musical 3: Senior Year and of all the great and fun times we had together," Kenny replied with a smile.

"I see," Bonnie told him with a smile before they both went off in different directions, helping set up various things.

* * *

"So where are we eating for dinner guys?" Corbin asked the gang as they walked out of their favorite Pizza Parlor at noon that day.

"Remember dip stick, that Kenny requests our presence for a mini one year belated High School Musical 3: Senior Year celebration?" Ashley told Corbin with a roll of her eyes while everyone just laughed.

"So, where too now?" Lucas asked.

"The park for a little bit before we have to head back to get ready for our _formal_ dinner with everyone," Monique replied with a smile as the other two girls smiled when she emphasized the word formal; causing the guys to groan.

"Does it have to formal?" Corbin groaned.

"Yes, because we haven't had a formal dinner yet," Ashley replied before adding, "Which means this gives us girls a chance to dress up."

"But you girls always dress up," Corbin whined.

"We do not! And would you like a little cheese with your wine?" The three girls asked together before sticking out their tongues causing Zac and Lucas to laugh at them.

"Very mature," Corbin told them with a roll of his eyes.

"Look who's talking," the three replied and Lucas and Zac couldn't help, but burst out laughing again.

"But you love me nonetheless," Corbin told them.

"Says you," the girls replied before they ran towards the part giggling like school girls.

"Thank…hey! Get back here!" Corbin told them before he chased after them.

Zac and Lucas looked at each other before running after the other four while they laughed at them…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you like it and I know, I know it was short, but…um, I didn't really feel like getting into the party, this damn flu is knocking me on my ass, but at least with the little energy I have I'm dodging the flying objects being sent my way and the writing chapters, even though they suck. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	9. AN: 1

**March 6, 2010.**

_**Hey Readers and Reviewers –**_

_**First off, I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry for getting your hopes up and thinking that this is a new chapter, which sadly it is not so, again I am very, very, very sorry about it, but I've been struggling to do everything.**_

_**Second off, the reason for posting this is because I need to ask you guys a few questions and I need to know how you guys will take it or enjoy it or not so enjoy it, okay? Okay, well here are the questions…**_

_**Do you guys mind if I…**_

_**- switch the years from 2009-2010 to 2010 and 2011?**_

_**- take the previous ones and either take the whole story down until I can rewrite the ones I've already done or should I just rewrite the chapters and then replace them with the ones already up?**_

_**- make V, C, and A (and if you guys want Z) go overseas or while they're over there to go perform for the troops along with some other singers (of course they won't do HSM songs, just their own)?**_

_**So, please you guys do let me know what you think ASAP.**_

_**I love you guys, and again I am very softly this wasn't a chapter, which I know or at least I think I do that you guys are waiting for on this story..**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**P.S. If I do rewrite the chapters and then replace them with the old ones, this will be gone and then become a chapter.  
**_


End file.
